


A Beautiful Life

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Niño!Dean, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Dean y su gran bocota?, ¿o Sam y sus grandes celos?, Quién sabe quien es el culpable de este embrollo, lo único que importa es que Sam tendrá que vivir con su hermano en miniatura, gracias a una bruja pelirroja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como reto para una tontería de verso sobre Dean siendo un niño.

 

**Capitulo 1**

 

Todo comenzó como casi todos los problemas de Sam, con la boca de Dean. El muy bastardo nunca podía mantenerla cerrada, en serio, era como una maldición por si misma, totalmente sin vergüenza y sin restricciones.

Fue toda su culpa, la culpa de Dean.

Era un lunes soleado, con mucho sol, mucho. Sam estaba sudando como un cerdo, y Dean, estaba sin camisa, sentado al lado del Impala, con su séptima cerveza en la mano. Sam por su parte estaba dentro del auto, moviendo de un lado a otro un trozo de papel, con el que se proporcionaba aire, intentando no sudar.

El Impala se había jodido, y por mas que el Winchester había intentado acomodarlo, había desistido hace unas horas, por que el calor era increíblemente fuerte.

\- Tengo calor. - se quejo Sam, como por quinta vez en dos minutos.

Gimoteando como si de un niño se tratara, su cabello castaño pegándose asquerosamente sobre su frente.

\- ¿Sabes Samantha? ¡Ya te escuche, yo y... -hizo una pausa -¡¡¡MEDIO MUNDO!!! - medio grito.

Sam se mordió las ganas de meterle un golpe desde donde estaba, pero la sola visión de su sexy hermano, recostado de la puerta del impala, tomando de su cerveza, le quita todas y cada una de las ganas de insultarle, al menos de manera inteligente.

\- Cállate, Dean. - es lo que responde, acomodándose la camisa, que se le pega al pecho,

\- ¿Por qué Samantha?, ¿El calor te pone de mal humor? -pregunto inclinándose por otra cerveza.

\- No me digas así Dean. - se quejo el Winchester, dándole la espalda a su hermano en el asiento.

\- Es que estas peor que una mujer, quejándote por esto y por lo otro, sal de coche, enano, que ahí morirás de calor, ¿No que eras el inteligente?

\- No me importa, no quiero tostarme, y tampoco quiero escucharte quejarte de que tienes ronchas en la piel. - estaba siendo infantil, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, Dean era un fastidioso, siempre lo era.

Ambos escucharon a los lejos el motor de una auto acercándose, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención, debido a su pequeña "pelea".

\- No me estoy quejando de nada, Samantha. – dijo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre - Eres tu, quien no deja de quejarse como nena, ¿Seguro que eres hombre? – provoco, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Vete al infierno, Dean. - le gruño, saliéndose del Impala por el asiento contrario a donde estaba Dean, estúpido hermano mayor.

\- Oh, eso es lo mejor que puedes decir. - dijo haciendo un tono de burla, rodeando el auto para seguir en su pequeña diversión de molestar al menor.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Ya, déjalo! Eres como un niño, totalmente insoportable. - suspiro en frustración, dándole la vuelta al auto para tomar una cerveza de la pequeña cava donde las guardaban. - ¿Por qué no maduras?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Un niño?, no es... ¡ohhhh que buena vista! – exclamo, recostándose en el Impala, al ver como un carro, un convertible, se detenía contiguo a ellos, con una pelirroja de conductora, sus ojos soñadores café claro, aunque eso no fue lo que mas llamo la atención del mayor, si no el buen par de senos redonditos, grandes y firmes que la chica portaba.

Fue como una cachetada para Sam, el darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo su hermano, a la estúpida mujer que se había estacionado detrás de ellos. Frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, cuando la chica se acerco a ellos, su hermano levantándose de inmediato para recibirla, como si fuera lo mas importante en el mundo, no podía creer como el idiota de Dean no quería que se sintiera celoso.

\- Señorita. - saludo adelantándose hacia la mujer que era de su misma altura, y que se movió sugerentemente delante de el, enseñando sus atributos. - Dean Winchester. - se presento, Dean relamiéndose los labios, sin reparar en que el menor lo veía.

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Angélique. - la mujer inclino su rostro para ver mejor al Winchester, sonriéndole. - ¿Tienen problemas con su auto? - pregunto observando el negro Impala, sus ojos pasando por el rostro de Sam, que parecía bastante calmado.

\- Algunos preciosura, tal vez si tienes algunas herramientas que me hacen falta en tu auto, podrías ayudarnos. - paso su mano por los hombros de la mujer en una caricia leve e intima, apenas los yemas de los dedos rosando los hombros. - O mientras mi hermano cuida el auto, podrías darme un aventón a la cuidad para buscar lo que necesito

Sam apretó los puños, viendo como la mujer asentía con placer, recostándose en el toque de Dean, quien le dio una sonrisa picara a Sam, poniéndolo mas enfadado de lo que estaba.

\- Ahí algunas en mi maletero. - sonrió la chica, colocando una mano al rededor de la cintura de Dean.

\- ¿Cosas... que me pueden servir?, bueno de seguro muchas cosas tuyas me pueden servir. - señalo bajando sus traviesos dedos del hombro al brazo, quedándose en el camino entre este y el seno, haciendo suaves círculos.

Eso fue como un golpe bajo para Sam, ver todo el coqueteo, al que Dean pocas veces le había sometido en todo lo que llevaban de relación, era como la peor traición que había visto, el bastardo cabrón que tenia por hermano, coqueteando con Miss sonrisa perfecta y senos perfectos y culo perfecto. Se gruño asimismo por su gran imaginación, caminando detrás de Dean, para asegurarse que la mujerzuela no pusiera a su hermano contra el coche.

La mujer enarco una ceja al ver al hombre detrás de Dean, que no solo imponía su altura, si no su presencia, los celos eran evidentes.

\- ¿Sucede algo...? - pregunto dirigiéndose al menor todo sonrisas.

Dean voltio a ver al menor y rio.

\- No, nada, Sam quédate aquí, veré si Angélique nos puede ayudar en algo.

\- Solo vas a revisar en sus herramientas, y dudo que pueda ayudarnos en algo, por que tenemos todas las herramientas aquí Dean. - dice, con esa voz cortante de lija, esa que le permite a Dean saber que esta jodidamente enfadado, pero el mayor parece estar en una nube con esa mujer al lado.

La quijada de Sam esta tensa, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

-Oh Sammy, Sammy, el que sabe de mecánica soy yo, no tu. - dice bajando el brazo hacia la cintura de la mujer, tomándola con cuidado, lo que termino por casi volver loco al menor de celos, porque la forma en que su hermano acerco a esa mujer a su cuerpo, no es cualquier caricia: pasas el brazo lentamente, atrayendo con un leve apretón, mientras su mano abierta acaricia de un lado a otro... es como siempre... siempre le atrae a él, y solo a él.

\- Estúpido... - susurra, bajo su aliento.

Siente la caliente rabia en su cuerpo, junto con el débil escozor en sus ojos. Dean no puede estar haciéndole esto, no, no puede, esta mujer tiene que ser un demonio, uno realmente molesto como un súcubos, ¡eso es!

Sam regresa por su chaqueta y saca su botella de agua bendita, no le importa mucho en ese momento, la verdad ni lo piensa, en lo que pueda pasar si esa mujer no es un demonio.

Es estúpido, pero lo hace, rociándola con agua bendita que no le hace ni un escozor, al menos que cuentes la manera en que el rostro de la mujer de rojo se tuerce en enojo, ira, que sorprende un poco a Dean.

\- ¡Aléjate de el! - le grita a zorra frente a el.

Dean mirándole incrédulo por lo que ha hecho.

\- ¡Sam! - grito el mayor, sin saber que hacer. - ¿Qué demonios haces, enano?

Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, unas palabras susurradas salieron de la boca de la mujer, cuando ambos se volvieron a verla, sus ojos cafés son rojos ahora, igual o más que su pelo y su cara se deforma en una ira sorprendente.

Mierda, la pistola de ambos esta en el puto auto, que esta lo suficientemente lejos como para llegarle, antes de que una cegadora luz blanca les deslumbré a ambos, hacinadles gritar.

 

 

Todo se detiene tan rápido como comenzó, y Sam se da cuenta de que esta allí, tirado sobre el ahora frio asfalto, en la mas vasta oscuridad, se levanta sobre sus pies, sintiéndose mareado, un poco ido de si mismo.

No recuerda con claridad lo que paso, al menos hasta que se da la vuelta, y se da cuenta de que solo el impala esta allí estacionado, y donde antes estaba el convertible rojo, ahora  no hay nada mas que la vacía carretera.

Unos pequeños sollozos llaman su atención, y al parecer están un poco cerca, así que se acerca al auto y lo enciende, encendiendo con el los faros, para ver mejor el lugar, no olvidando esta vez, tomar su beretta.

Se da la vuelta, acercándose a donde escucha los sollozos, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de preocuparse por el paradero de Dean.

Puede ver un montón de ropa en el suelo, y al parecer dentro de el hay lo que parece ser, debe ser, un niño, sollozando. Lo que es mas extraño, es que las ropas son de su hermano.

 

 

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso de una maldita vez! - grito Sam, al darse la vuelta para verificar el estado de su hermano, quien tenia su dedo metido, por vez mil, hasta el cerebro por la nariz.

Dean se saco el dedo y le vio con sus ojos verdes acuosos, luego llevo su manita a restregarse los ojos, las primeras lágrimas cayendo de estos.

\- ¡Tu no me quieres Sammy!

Sam se contuvo de no pegarle la paleta, con la que removía la leche que calentaba, en la frente.

Dio un largo suspiro, apagando la cocina de la cabaña que habían allanado hace unos días, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer más que investigar desde un lugar seguro, ya que con Dean en ese estado, era un poco difícil andar de hotel en hotel, aun se pregunta como su padre lo hizo.

\- No llores, Dean. - le pidió acercándose, colocando sus manos sobre las redondas mejillas. - No llores.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que…snif…llole…?, si tu sholo me gritas y no me quieres… - dijo limpiándose las lagrimitas. - Nunca me lo dices. – acuso, pegándole con la manita en el pecho.

Sam suspiro, nuevamente si, mirando a Dean con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Te quiero, Dean. - le dijo, buscando así calmar las lagrimas, que parecían querer seguir brotando. - Se lo estresado que estas con esto, lo se, pero dame un respiro. - sus manos soltaron el rostro del pequeño para dirigirse a su cintura, tomándolo así en brazos y cargándolo hasta la cocina.

\- Lo siento, es que me da miedo quedarme así. - dijo abrazándose con sus manitas al cuello del menor, era otra cosa al que este no se acostumbraba, esa búsqueda de cariño y sinceridad tan impropia en su hermano, este Dean de escasos siete años quien parecía necesitar ambas.

Sam le miro un momento, antes de acercase y besarle la sonrojada mejilla.

\- Te devolveré a la normalidad. Por ahora déjame servirte un poco de leche. - su mirada se desvió a la leche que ya se había enfriado un poco. - Si te bajo, ¿prometes no tocarte la nariz?

\- Si me dejas dormir contigo, la noche entera. - decía mientras movía sus manitas haciendo simulación de algo grande. – Si, acepto.

\- ¿Toda la noche? - pregunto sonriéndole al pequeño. - No se si pueda hacer eso, Dean.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con un puchero. - Yo quiero, me hace falta dormir contigo Sammy.

\- No puedes, Dean. - respondió Sam, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la necesidad de las palabras de su hermano. - Te aplastaría. - le aseguro, mordiéndose los labios, resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de besarle esos pequeños labios, que ahora hacían ese puchero tan adorable.

\- Mentira, tu no te mueves mucho cuando duermes, Sammy. - señalo cruzándose de brazos. - No me gusta dormir solo.

\- Y tampoco te gusta dormir con la luz apagada. - murmuro Sam, poniéndolo de una vez en el suelo, y dándose a la tarea de colocar la leche en un vaso.

El primer día de todo, cuando Dean le había dicho que quería leche caliente, Sam se la había puesto en un tetero, y Dean se lo había arrojado a la cabeza, así que desde ese día se lo ponía en un vaso.

 - Ten. - le dijo ofreciéndole el vaso.

\- Gracias, Sammy. - dijo tomando el vasito entre sus manos. - ¿Entonces, no puede dormir contigo?

Sam le miro triste.

\- Deannie... no puedo. Ahora tienes una habitación para ti solo, ¿Por qué no te gusta allí? - pregunto suavecito, tomándolo de nuevo en brazos, su hermano....mayor, tomando con sus manitas fuertemente el vaso, para que no se le cayera.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Bromeas Sammy? Primero, no estas ahí, y me haces falta por las noches, segundo, me da miedo que alguna criatura... tu sabes… - dijo bajito, tomando un trago pequeño de su vasito

\- ¿Tu asustado? - Sam soltó una corta risa, caminando a la habitación que había preparado para Dean, esta quedaba justo al lado de la sala, donde Sam pasaba la noche, y estaba protegida contra demonios. - No bromeo, Dean. Me quedare hasta que duermas. ¿Te parece?

\- Siempre tuve miedo, Sammy, pero, si lo demostraba, ¿Cómo haría que te sintieras seguro, cuando eras niño? - aseguro serio, lo mas serio que su edad le permitía - Me parece. – respondió, terminándose su leche de un solo sorbo.

Sam le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el vaso casi se le cayera al suelo. Sus fuertes brazos abarcaban fácilmente ese pequeño cuerpo, sosteniéndolo. Se dejo que por un momento, el olor a inocencia de Dean le inundara.

\- Cuidare de ti Dean, es mi turno de hacerlo. - sonrió, besándole la mejilla antes de colocarlo en la gran cama. - Metete debajo de las sabanas, va a haber frio. - le advirtió, colocando el vaso en la mesita de noche.

\- Que se arreglara si me das un abrazo… - señalo con un puchero. – Pero, no uno rápido, si me abrazas un ratote mientras me duermo…

El Winchester rodo los ojos en un gesto exasperado, lo de menos que quería era quedarse mucho tiempo pegado a ese pequeño cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué si no quiero abrazarte? - pregunto sonriendo, sabiendo que seguramente le haría llorar de nuevo, después de todo, Dean parecía estarle demostrando que también tenia un lado mimado.

El labio inferior tembló un poco y Dean cogió las sabanas y se metió en ellas con un enorme puchero, el temblor de su cuerpo minutos después le delataba que estaba llorando.

-Vete, entonces. - medio dijo entre lo que pretendían ser gruñidos.

Sam se enterneció con la actitud de su hermano, se quito los zapatos rápidamente y se apresuro a meterse debajo de las  sabanas, pegando  su cuerpo al pequeño. Sus labios dejaron un beso mariposa sobre el diminuto cuello de Dean, que comparado con el Dean de treinta y dos años era bastante mas pequeño.

-  No te enfades, baby Dean.

\- No me digas así. - replico bajito, pero volteándose para acomodarse entre los brazos de menor -Eres tan cálido... eres como mi casa…

\- ¿Lo soy? - pregunto casi en un susurro, apoyando su frente contra el suave cabello. - Baby Dean.

-Si, lo eres. - susurro en respuesta. -Te quiero mucho, Sammy. - dijo bajito, cosa que a Dean le había costado mucho decir desde que habían comenzado su relación.

 - Yo también te quiero, Dean. - respondió, con un poco de dolor, Samuel. Su mano acariciando la espalda de su hermano. - ¿No quieres dormir? - le cuestiono, el cuerpo del pequeño niño se notaba bastante relajado.

\- No tengo mucho sueño, Sammy. - contesto mientras sonreía y sus ojos verdes casi resplandecían.

\- ¿No?, ¿Por qué no querrías dormir? - pregunto, contagiándose de la sonrisa del pequeño, se veía tan hermoso allí, tan provocador aunque no lo supiera.

\- Porque te iras cuando me duerma, y no quiero que te vayas. - respondió subiendo sus manitas a la cara del menor. -Tus mejillas están frías, Sammy, pero si siempre pareces estufa… ¿Por qué será?

\- Por que tu estas mas caliente que yo, y sabes que no podemos dormir en la misma cama. - sonrió, recostándose en el toque del pequeño, toque que hacia mucho por su cuerpo.

\- Pero, - dijo pasando la yema de sus pequeños dedos por las mejillas. - Prometo gritar si me aplastas. – sugirió, pero al ver la mueca del menor estallo en risas. - Supongo que no funcionara ¿Verdad?

\- Oh por dios, creo que será muy tarde para cuando lo hagas. - dijo Sam entre risas, luego de ver lo hermoso que lucia Dean con esa sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. - Eres muy lindo así. - Sus largos dedos tomaron entre ellos uno de los cachetes de Dean, pellizcándolo.

\- No soy lindo... ¿O si?- se pregunto a si mismo, como meditándolo. – Ouch, Sammy, me dejaras sin cachetes. – se quejo, tratando de morder uno de los dedos del menor cuando este lo iba a retirar pero en vez de eso termino con el alrededor de la boca.

Sam trago saliva con el movimiento, sacando el dedo de la boca de su hermano de inmediato.

\- Dean... ¿estabas tratando de morderme? - pregunto sonriendo a medias, pasando por alto, mas bien escondiendo, el temblor que termino con un jalón doloroso en su polla.

-Si. - contesto con un puchero, ese que parecía no querer desaparecer nunca de sus labios. – Pero, tus dedos son muy grandes Sammy -se quejo aumentando el puchero.

Sam alzo una ceja, fingiéndose sorprendido.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Son largos? - su voz era pura fingida sorpresa. Dirigió sus dedos a la mejilla de su hermano, haciendo círculos en sus mejillas y luego detrás de su oreja, haciendo el pequeño revolverse por las cosquillas.

-Si Sammy, como… - soltó una risita. – Tu… son muy… largos. - contesto entre puras risas, que ya no podía contener.

Sam le miro con malicia, muy mal disimulada, que termino en el llevando ambas manos al estomago de Dean para comenzar un ataque despiadado de cosquillas, que arranco mas risas de su pequeño hermano mayor.

\- Eres tan niñita, Dean..

-No, no…soy una niñita, Sammy. -  trataba de contestar, entre las profundas carcajadas. - ¡Soy un chico!

\- Eres un chico, ¿Uh? - pregunto con burla, no notando que tenia a ese pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo debajo de el. - Demuéstralo, baby Dean.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto con la respiración agitada de tanto reír.

\- Haciendo una cosa de chicos. - alzo sus cejas sugerentemente, solo quería jugar este juego, y ver que tanto Dean podía seguir en el.

\- ¿Qué cosa de chicos? - pregunto emocionado casi brincando en donde estaba.

Sam se encogió de hombros, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

\- No lo se, tu enséñame.

-Noooo Sam, no es justo, no se que hacer. – chillo de forma aguda. Golpeando suavemente el pecho del menor, a la altura del pezón. – Dimeeeeeeee… - berreo sin notar otro estremecimiento del menor.

Esas pequeñas manos hacían mas por el, que lo que la suya propia había estado haciendo esos últimos y fatales días.

\- Enséñame, o ya muy bien puedo mandarte a dormir, sin la luz encendida. - realmente sonó como un padre, y eso solo logro encenderlo un poco mas.

\- ¿Enseñar que? -pregunto ya enojado, con una mueca. - ¡Te enseñaría a disparar pero me quitaste mi arma! - señalo con resentimiento en su pequeña voz.

\- ¡No te daré un arma! - le regaño, viendo como el cuerpo de Dean se paralizaba, probablemente de miedo. - Baby...vamos a dormir. - se recostó al lado de Dean, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos, y así no poder ver ese pequeño cuerpo con esos hermosos ojos.

\- Lo siento… - dijo unos minutos después con voz a punto de llanto. - No quise enfadarte, Sammy, perdóname, no durmamos mejor enséñame algo, tu a mi… - sollozo, tratando de no llorar, pero unas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos. - ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Sam se acostó de lado para mirarle mejor, la forma en que las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas no podía ser mas hermosas de lo que ya eran, especialmente en la forma en la que resaltaban el verde de sus ojos.

\- No estoy enfadado, Dean. - se aseguro de hacerle saber primero, estirando su brazo para dejar al pequeño refugiarse en su pecho. - Solo estoy...tu sabes,...lo quiero, pero es difícil, de esta forma.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto aun sin entender. – Sam, se mas directo. – le exigió, en un tono como casi su hermano mayor de nuevo.

Eso a Sam le causo gracia, haciéndole sonreír.

\- Quiero hacerlo. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

\- ¿Quieres, quieres tener sexo?... hacer cositas. - pregunto algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Hacer cositas? ...¿Que...que has estado viendo en la Tv? - se burlo Sam rodando los ojos. - Si Dean, eso, por eso no puedo dormir contigo.

-No molestes. – le regaño, dándole un empujoncito. – Pues… intentémoslo.

El bufido de Sam, le dejo bien en claro que ni se atreviera a pensarlo.

\- No, no hay manera de que tenga ya deseos de intentarlo...una cosa es tener sexo con tu hermano y la otra con un...niño. - patética excusa

\- Sam, Primero, no soy un niño, tengo 32 añotes, y segundo, estas mintiendo. - dijo tocándole la nariz con un dedito. - Tu fuiste al que le valió la parte moral, cuando me besaste aquella vez.

Sam suspiro, su hermano tenia mas que razón con eso, el había sido quien le había abordado luego de un caso en que casi le arrebatan la vida a Dean.

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 2**

 

 

La sangre de demonio chorreaba por todo el suelo sucio, manchado de oxido y papeles viejos de la fabrica, donde habían evitado a tiempo un ritual satánico, que casi cobra la vida de dos vírgenes inocentes, a las cuales, gracias a la imprudencia de su hermano estaban vivas, pero Dean, Dean no parecía nada bien, con su hombro casi desgarrado, y todo lleno de sangre.

Las dos chicas, jóvenes, intentaban evitar la hemorragia, mientras Sam manejaba como loco por la interestatal 65, hasta el hospital mas cercano.

\- No se detiene, Sam... - sollozo una de las chicas, una morena bajita, que apretaba sus pequeñas manos contra la herida.

Sam se froto los ojos quitando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿Esta consiente? – pregunto, girando con fuerza el Impala y apretando el acelerador, más si era posible.

La chica de ojos verdes de la derecha negó con la cabeza, sus manos apretando en la herida del estomago de Dean, sus blancas manos acariciaron la mejilla pecosa de Dean, pero este ni se inmuto.

\- Parece.... - muerto. - Inconsciente...

Con esas palabras, Sam acelero el auto, el Impala no se quejo, después de todo, era la vida de su hermano la que corría peligro, las llantas casi flotando por todas la carretera.

Al fin llegaron al hospital, con todo el asiento trasero lleno de sangre, y Sam no dudo en llevárselo en hombros, con ambas chicas cubriendo las heridas.

 

 

Dean se removió gruñendo un poco, abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien en donde estaba y la luz del lugar era demasiada por lo que el intento de enfocar la vista se volvía inútil.

\- ¿Sammy?

\- Dean, oh dios... - la voz angustiada de Sam resonó en la blanca habitación. - Aquí estoy. - le llamo, acariciándole la fría mejilla.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto de inmediato, sintiéndose algo incomodo por la caricia.

\- No puedo creer que preguntes eso. - dijo, bastante débil, su voz estaba temblorosa, con el solo hecho de tener a su hermano allí, recostado en esa cama, tan destrozado, pero vivo. - Estoy bien, Dean. - su mano acaricio las pecosas mejillas, cerca de la nariz con su dedo pulgar.

\- ¿Y que mas quieres que pregunte? - pregunto deseando no estar sonrojándose -No recuerdo muy bien como acabo todo... ¿Las chicas están bien?

El aludido asintió, levantándose de la silla de madera vieja y acercándose a Dean, mirándole mas de cerca.

\- Están bien, las lleve a casa hace tres días, luego de que estuvieras estable. ¿No recuerdas que fuiste atacado? - pregunto, sus dedos delineando la barbilla de su hermano, como una suave caricia que nunca antes habían compartido.

-No recuerdo casi nada, Sammy, ¿Estabas muy asustado  verdad? - pregunto tratando de alejarse, si antes estaba incomodo ahora era peor.

\- Casi te pierdo, ¿Cómo no podría estar asustado? - pregunto, su aliento sobre los labios de Dean, sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera que Dean no había visto nunca.

\- Sam... ¿Sammy?... ¿Que haces? -pregunto nervioso, dejando los labios abiertos como una invitación sin darse cuenta.

\- Te extrañe... - una lágrima silenciosa cayo sobre la mejilla de Dean, que no tuvo opción a preguntarle nada, por que los labios de Sam sellaron los suyos, con un gemido necesitado cuando tocaron la tan deseada piel de su hermano.

Dean se quedo totalmente quieto sentía los labios de su hermano tratando de hacer que participara en el suave beso, abrió un poco mas la boca deseando sentir más, sumiso ante lo que el menor quisiera hacer con él, un gemido ronco salió de su boca cuando el menor empezó a jugar con su lengua.

Sam se adueño de su lengua, chupándola con deseo, como siempre había querido desde temprana edad, _poseer a su hermano_.

Su traviesa lengua jugueteo con la de Dean, acariciando toda su boca. Dean gimió obscenamente esta vez, su cuerpo temblando antes la intensidad con la que su hermano le besaba, subió su mano con algo de dificultad, colocándola en la cabeza de Sam, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, a su boca deseando sentir más.

Se besaron por largo rato, el corazón de Dean acelerándose. Con Sam gruñendo de placer gracias a la dulce presión que Dean hacia sobre su cabello, mientras no dejaban de besarse, totalmente sumidos el uno en el otro. Sam dejo que Dean le succionara la lengua, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los avellanas, con sonidos obscenos que solo los ponían a ambos totalmente duros.

Se separaron sonriendo un poco, jalando ese aire tan necesario.

\- ¿Sammy?, ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunto un poco asustado, sus labios hinchados del contacto con el menor Winchester, el pánico, seguramente, reflejado en sus ojos, pero Sam, solo sonreía dulcemente, mientras atraía aire también.

Sam le mordió el labio inferior, torturándolo con sus dientes.

\- Besarte. - respondió simplemente, con mirada traviesa y sonrisa dulce en su aniñado rostro.

\- Pero... pero - trato de alejarse -Somos hermanos -dijo queriendo sonar enojado, pero fue mas como un gatito asustado.

\- ¿Y?, Eso no va a detenerme, de estar contigo. - le dio un ultimo beso en la frente, como zanjando el asunto. - Descansa.

 

 

-Sam, Sammy... ¡¡¡SAAAAAAAM!!! - grito Dean, golpeando con sus manitas el pecho de Sam, sacándolo bruscamente de sus recuerdos – ¡Saaaaaaaam! -chillo mas fuerte, rojo del esfuerzo, lo que resaltaba sus pecas.

Sam le miro con los ojos abiertos, grandes, dándose cuenta de que Dean se revolcaba en la cama, como un malcriado, aunque eso es lo que era desde siempre.

-  ¡Dean! - le grito, haciéndole paralizarse y mirarle con reproche. - ¡Hey! Solo me perdí un segundo...y la respuesta es no, no voy a besarte esta vez.

\- Pero... quiero que me beses… - dijo golpeando la cama en otro típico berrinche suyo. - ¿Tu no me quieres ahora que estoy así? - pregunto a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sam no sabia si lo toleraría llorando de nuevo.

\- Baby Dean, sabes que si, no uses eso contra mi. - reclamo, tomándole por su pequeña cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

\- No, tu no me quieres así. - dijo negando rápidamente con su cabeza, en un gesto infantil y gracioso. – Bésame, Sammy, porfis, no me besas hace un montón…

\- No voy a besarte. - negó Sam, observando como su hermano le miraba enfadado. - Ok, uno pequeño...solo uno.

-Bien, solo uno. - sonrió, sabia que su hermano nunca aguantaba tanto tiempo sin besarle, tenia fe que cuando lo hiciera no se detendría.

La mano rodeando la delgada cintura, la apretó, acercando a Dean mas contra Sam, este, se inclino sobre Dean, sus rosados labios tocando los pequeños labios de Dean, en un toque inocente.

Dean movió sus pequeños labios mordiendo queriendo intensificarlo pasando sus pequeños brazos por el cuello del menor.

Se sentía raro, pero no desagradable, al menos hasta que el pequeño rodeo su cuello, Sam se separo, alejándose de Dean, que se aferro a el.

\- No puedo... - susurro, sonrojado por lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Bien… - contesto resentido, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, su labio temblando del esfuerzo, trato de salirse de entre los brazos del menor.

\- Dean, no te pongas así...no sabes lo difícil que es para mi... ¿Por qué...por que no lo intentamos de nuevo? - sugirió, era tan débil a su hermano.

Dean se voltio y le vio con un puchero, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, si quieres…

\- Bien. - contesto, volviendo a acercase a su hermano, mini hermano, colocando sus labios sobre los de Dean, acostumbrándose al tamaño, con la imagen de Dean, el Dean grande, alto y musculoso, en su mente.

Una pasada coarta de su lengua por esos pequeños labios, basto para tenerlos húmedos y brillantes. Dean se sonrojo, y trato de no gemir, fallando por el pequeño sonido que emitió, cuando Sam le mordió el labio, abrió su boquita dándole mas campo al menor.

La lengua de Sam acaricio los labios entreabiertos, dudoso de meter su lengua dentro de la boca del niño que temblaba entre sus brazos.

Dean movió su propia y pequeña lengua para encontrarse con la dudosa de su hermano, gimiendo de nuevo con el contacto.

Se sentía tan jodidamente sucio, sentir esa pequeña e inocente lengua contra la suya, pero sin duda era tan caliente, que los pantalones de Sam apretaban su dolorosa erección.

Forzó con su lengua, un poco atorado, a Dean, abriéndole la boca para meterla, su lengua, que era demasiado grande y experta para esa pequeña lengua que apenas Dean sabia manejar.

Dean gimió y abrió la boca mas, jadeando más alto cuando sintió como su hermano empezaba a intensificar el beso. Se sentía tan diferente, se sentía muchísimo más... sumiso... ante Sam, su cuerpo temblando y reaccionando ante todas las caricias que su hermano "menor" le daba, especialmente las manos de Sam, que sin pensarlo, sin conciencia alguna, se movían solas por el pequeño cuerpo, acariciando sus costados, de arriba abajo, queriendo desnudarle, pero a la vez asustadas por lo pequeño y frágil, que se sentía Dean en sus manos.

\- Sammy… - gimió Dean, bajito, cuando el otro Winchester se separo, estaba sonrojado y sus pequeños labios estaban hinchados. - Estoy duro… - informo quedito, mordiéndose el labio, sin saber lo sumamente provocador que se veía.

Sam, le observo, sonrojado, el pequeño pantalón que tenia Dean, su mano dirigiéndose allí y tanteando por encima del pantalón.

\- Oh dios...nunca pensé que haría esto... - gimió el Winchester, bajando los delgados pantalones, dejando al descubierto esas pequeñas piernitas.

Dean jadeo, un poco azorado, sus caderas prácticamente moviéndose de inmediato contra la mano de Sam.

\- Se siente diferente... bien oh, Sammy…que rico… - gimió de nuevo.

\- No pudo creer que no veas lo malo que esto, Dean. - jadeo Sam, cuando por fin libero a Sam de su ropa, dejándolo desnudo sobre la cama, totalmente expuesto allí, su pequeño cuerpo de niño, lleno de pecas que al mayor, en su cuerpo original ya no se le veían.

\- Eres hermoso...pero Dean...

Dean se removió, así como estaba sobre las blancas sabanas, abrió las piernas, exponiéndose ante el menor, y sin ninguna vergüenza, empezó a chupar uno de sus deditos, con sonidos obscenos de por medio. Que enloquecieron a Sam, Dean siempre había tenido esa habilidad, de provocarlo y el que lo hiciera ahora, que tenia esa inocente apariencia, era como el boleto directo de Sam al infierno.

\- No se como hacer esto... - susurro, cerrando los ojos, alejándolos de la vista obscena que era Dean.

Un leve movimiento en la cama, tentó a Sam a abrirlos, encontrándose con Dean de cuatro patas, metiéndose el pequeño dedo por su rosada entrada.

\- Ufff, Sammy no es suficiente, mete tu dedo, Sammy

Sam se mordió la exclamación de placer que pugno por salir de su cuerpo. - Eres un... - la palabra pervertido rondo por su mente, pero no pudo pronunciarla, por que mas pervertido era el, que se estaba estirando a por sus pantalones, donde guardaba el lubricante, que desde hace una semana no habían usado. Roció un poco sobre la rosada entrada, que debía ser jodidamente virgen, llenando así los dedos de Dean, de liquido, facilitándole a su hermano el movimiento.

\- Mmmmm, esta frio -dijo jadeando conforme el dedo entraba mejor -Sam, Sammy te necesito

\- No puedo... - murmuro, viendo como dos de esos pequeños deditos entraban.

\- Solo Uno, uno por favor Sammy. - pidió entre jadeos cuando sus dedos rozaron su próstata.

\- Solo uno, baby...uno. - murmuro, convenciéndose asimismo de que seria solo uno, uno de sus dedos gigantes, dentro de ese culito estrecho que estaba haciendo a su polla chorrear liquido.

Acaricio con la punta de su dedo el estrecho musculo, de donde Dean había sacado sus dedos, para dejar caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

\- Voy a meter solo la punta.

\- Métela, Sam, follame con tu dedo… Sammy… - gimió estremeciéndose. - Tócate o vas a explotar. -señalo riendo, su sonrisa y pecas se veían mas de lo normal, por el sonrojo de su rostro.

Estúpido niño y su estúpida boca, que con esas palabras pervertidas, dichas con esa voz aniñada que a Sam comenzaba a agradarle,  le estaba haciendo casi estallar en sus pantalones.

Dejo una nalgada sobre el pequeño trasero, su mano quedando impresa en la piel de Dean.

\- Eso es por decir malas palabras. - le regaño, con una sonrisa, enamorándose mas de su hermano si es que era posible. - Ahora no te meteré nada. - amenazo de forma floja, pasando su dedo por la entrada del pequeño cuerpo.

\- Nooooo Sammy, no dije ninguna mala palabra, por favor... hermano mételo -pidió volteando la cabecita con un puchero.

Sam le dio una sonrisa, sabiendo que su juego funcionaba con el pequeño Dean.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Serás un niño bueno? - pregunto introduciendo solo la punta de su dedo, su otra mano frotando su polla sobre el pantalón.

-Ah, ah… ah… si, si…ah… soy bueno… - logro decir entre gemidos, estremeciéndose.

El dedo termino de introducirse, dejando a Sam totalmente excitado por la vista, de ese pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo. Movió el dedo en círculos, lentos y cortos, deleitándose con lo caliente que estaba Dean, tal y como era su hermano en su tamaño natural, suave y totalmente deseoso de mas.

\- No, no, puedo creer esto… - jadeo, casi quedándose sin aire. - Nunca pensé que me convertirías en, tu...ahh…

Sam saco el dedo en su totalidad, acariciando la rosada entrada de Dean.

\- Dime... ¿Que ibas a decir? - pregunto, con voz sucia al pequeño oído de su hermano. Rodear el cuerpo pequeño de Dean no era difícil, y a Sam el estaba gustando, el tener a todo su hermano bajo su poder.

\- No, me da pena… - dijo con un puchero, que aumento al verse manejado con tanta facilidad por el menor.

El dedo húmedo de Sam acaricio los pequeños testículos de su hermano, tocando el duro miembro, que era tan pequeño como uno de los dedos de Sam.

\- ¿Mi puta?

Dean asintió varias veces gimiendo bajito.

\- Jamás pensé que me convertirías en una puta adicta a tu polla -jadeo con los ojos cerrados, jalando aire.

Esa voz aniñada, pronunciando esas palabras, provoco una impotencia en Sam, por no poder meter su polla dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo.

\- Desde el momento que te bese Dean, te hice mío, adicto a mi. - introdujo dos dedos, esta vez, si buscando la próstata de Dean, que hace rato debía estar por correrse sobre la blanca sabana.

\- ¡Oh no, Sammy, me vengo…ahh…Saaaaaam! – dio un grito de placer, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía, moviendo su culo para encontrarse con los dedos corriéndose en un jadeo alto y necesitado, todo el cuerpo temblando de placer.

Sam no dejo de masajear ese diminuto punto de placer, que su cuerpo conocía tan bien en el cuerpo de Dean. Fue hermoso verle estremecerse sobre las sabanas, pidiendo por mas, cuando su cuerpo cansado reclamaba por una de sus pequeñas siestas. Sam retiro sus dedos del interior sedoso de Dean, viendo como la entrada rosada se cerraba con un poco de dificultad.

\- Joder...voy a morirme de un infarto…tu vas a matarme... - susurro, inclinándose a dejar besos por la piel de su hermanito; limpiando el sudor de su espalda.

Dean rio alto, una risa hermosa pese a su cansancio.

\- No, tu me vas a matar a mi...Te quiero, Sammy.

Sam se dejo caer a su lado, dejando que el cuerpo de Dean se recostara sobre la cama.

\- Te amo también, Dean...

\- ¿Te hago terminar??-pregunto con sus ojitos cansados pero con un brillo travieso.

\- No. - hablo firme, inclinándose, esta vez sin vergüenza, sobre sus pequeños labios. - Descansa, se te ve tan cansado, pequeño.

\- Pero, Sam… - un bostezo involuntario salió de la boca del mayor y sus ojos se cerraban con mas fuerza. - Estoy bien, Sammy.

Sam tomo el cobertor de la cama y lo puso por encima de Dean, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo. - Duerme, mi pequeño Dean.

\- Perdón. - susurro tomando con sus manitas el cobertor y quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Sam se removió en la cama, un poco agitado, por algo que no conseguía identificar. Le había costado dormirse, luego de que su testaruda moral no le quisiera dar tregua anoche, justo después de acomodar todo para dormir con su hermano, al cual el daba una pena inmensa dejar durmiendo solo, luego de lo que habían hecho. Y ahora, se encontraba allí, con sus dedos encogiéndose hacia dentro, mientras sentía algo entre sus piernas, mas específicamente, sobre su polla, algo suave que la acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Dean pasa con dificulta sus manitas por toda la dura y gruesa polla de su hermano, chupa por momentos la punta y aunque le difícil abarcarla toda esta orgullosísimo de lo duro que puso al menor. Ríe bajito como si fuera una travesura cerrando sus labios sobre la punta y absorbiendo con ganas mientras sus manitas se mueves de arriba abajo.

Su hermano le ha dado mamadas perfectas, sucias y llenas de saliva, pero sin duda esta es la mejor, y la mas excitante de todas, Así que cuando Sam, se da cuenta de lo que Dean esta haciendo, no puede hacer mas que gemir como un animal herido y abrir mas las piernas para darle espacio, Dean luce como si lamiera una paleta, y a Sam no le molesta que confunda su polla con una.

Dean sonríe cuando varios hilos de liquido preseminal bajan desde la punta, pasa su lengua desde abajo como si fuera un helado que se derrite y es necesario impedirlo, succionan en cierto puntos , mas donde ve alguna que otra vena mientras una de sus manitas retuerce ahora la punta.

Y Sam se muere un poco mas, con esa pequeña mano jugueteando con su polla de esa manera, los dedos intentando colarse por la entrada de su uretra, buscando mas liquido que lamer, como si no fuera el suficiente, y no tiene el valor de ver a Dean, de ver como esa suave piel de su barbilla, gotea su propio liquido blanco.

Dean baja un poco mas encontrándose con los testículos, pasando su pequeña lengua por uno de ellos, mientras sus manos empapadas del líquido blanco se mueven de arriba abajo, lo mas rápido que puede.

Sam siente que esta por venirse, con esa boca experta que no ha olvidado donde tocarle, y mucho menos como hacerle correrse, sabe que Dean puede sentir como sus testículos se contraen, buscando desesperadamente vaciarse.

Dean sonrió un poco, subiendo hacia la punta y empezando a chuparla con fuerza, mientras sus manos siguen igual que antes, masturbando esa enorme paleta que tiene su hermano entre las piernas, es sucio y grosero, la forma en la que le hace correrse Dean a Sam, exprimiéndolo con esas pequeñas manos, sacando toda su leche, toda la que sus testículos tienen para dar.

Entre los espasmos de su cuerpo el menor puede sentir como la cama aumenta de peso, aturdido aun abre los ojos encontrándose con su hermano... de 32 años... con la cara deliciosamente llena de semen...

 

 

 

**Capitulo 3**

 

Una de las grandes manos de Sam, se dirige a la barbilla de su hermano, obligando al mayor de los Winchester a acercase, sintiendo todo su peso encima, ese delicioso peso que tanto le fascinaba.

\- Dios, debiste haber elegido otro momento para volver... - susurro, lamiendo la barbilla de Dean.

\- Me gusta el momento en que volví, es decir, ese recibimiento fue delicioso, Sammy. - susurro sobre el rostro de su hermano. - Te extrañe, enano.

Sam rodo los ojos.

\- Pervertido, y mira quien habla de enano, estabas tan mono llorando a cada rato y haciendo esa cosa con los labios que me enloquecía... - Sam se relajo en los brazos de Dean, dejando que el mayor reclamara su cuerpo.

\- Los niños lloran por todo, no es mi culpa - dijo empezando a dejar besos por el cuello del menor. -Tu te veías muy lindo cumpliéndome todos los caprichos, Sammy. - aseguro mordiendo la parte de atrás del cuello, sus brazos bajando por el cuerpo de Sam, mientras dejaba pequeños besos. - Dime, Sammy, ¿Qué te apetecía hacerme cuando tenia un puchero en la boca?

\- Follarte por todos lados... - susurro Sam, un poco tímido delante de su hermano. Teniendo este Dean, encima de el de nuevo era increíble, ya no olía a inocencia y pureza, ahora su olor era la  mismísima masculinidad.

\- ¿Estas poniéndote duro de nuevo, Sammy? - pregunto empezando a chupar el pezón con lentitud -Follame Sammy, hazme tuyo, tu mismo lo dijiste… - señalo empezando a mover su erección contra el miembro, que apenas despertaba, de su hermano. - Follame, por todos lados como querías

Sam se paso la mano por el cabello, dejándola allí mientras observaba como Dean hacia a su cuerpo reaccionar, como si no acabara de vaciarse, en su rostro por cierto.

\- Acabas de llegar y ya quieres que te estrene, ¿eh? - intento bromear, bajando su mano por los costado de Dean.

\- Si tú no quieres, puedo buscar quien lo haga. - pico alzando una ceja.

Esto enfureció más a Sam de lo que hubiera hecho uno meses atrás. Se quito, casi con asco, a Dean de encima, lanzándolo a un lado de la cama.

\- Estúpido bastardo... - gruño, mientras alcanzaba los pantalones que tenia en una silla.

\- Hey, Hey Sammy, espera… - dijo tomándolo del brazo. - Era una broma, Sammy. - trataba de explicarse mientras retenía al menor con fuerza. - Eres el único Sammy, escúchame…

\- ¿Soy el único? - repitió con sorna, dándose la vuelta a mirarle. - ¿Lo soy?, porque sino mal recuerdo, te convirtieron en un mocoso desagradable por andar con otra, imbécil.

Dean uso su fuerza para tirar al menor a la cama, se monto encima de este, usando todo su peso para inmovilizarlo, bajo a la altura del oído y susurro.

\- Escúchame Bien, Samuel Winchester. - comenzó con voz oscura y peligrosa. - Porque solo lo diré una vez. - gruño deteniéndose unos segundos. - Yo no coquetee con esa mujer por voluntad, sabes bien que desde que empezamos esto, eres el único para mi, mas te vale creerme porque no lo volveré a repetir. – fue una amenaza bien clara. - No puedo creer que dudes de lo que siento por ti, de esta manera. - agrego levantándose de encima de Sam.

Sam se quedo en la cama, recostado, mirando al techo de forma pensativa, rememorando una y otra vez las palabras de su hermano. Escucho la ducha encenderse y solo fue allí cuando consiguió las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse de la cama y vestirse, no quería que Dean se enfadara con el, no cuando le había aclarado que todo aquello, todas y cada una de las palabras, las había dicho bajo un hechizo.

Se rasco la cabeza cuando llego a la cocina, observando todo lo que había allí, ropas de niños, leche, juguetes, leche y mas leche, que Dean no dejaba de tomar y que ahora no necesitaría mas.

Se sentó a la mesa, observando en silencio la madera de pino, como si esta fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Hasta que Dean se apareció por la puerta, fijando su mirada en el, justo en el momento en que entro en la sala.

\- Dean, lo siento. - pidió perdón, sin dudarlo, reconociendo el error que había cometido al ser el quien se ofendiera.

Dean enarco una ceja, gruñendo un poco.

\- Como sea, busca un caso estoy fuera de forma. - dijo encaminándose a la cocina por una cerveza.

\- Dean... - llamo Sam, como si el fuera un niño, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a el. - Siento haber dudado de ti...

Dean suspiro, jugando un poco con la cerveza que tenia entre las manos.

\- Esta bien, Sammy. - concedió acercándose al menor y dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de este.

Este no se conformo con ese beso, tomando a su hermano por la cintura y pegándole a la cocina.

\- Te extrañe...te extrañe demasiado...dime que soy el único... - esta vez era el quien mordía la limpia piel, en donde se ligaba el aroma a hombre de Dean con ese jabón de bebes.

Dean rio, risa que paso a jadeo conforme sentía los mordiscos.

\- Eres el único, Sammy, el único para mí... ahhh desde siempre, siempre

Están cazando un hombre lobo, molesto y agresivo a más no poder, ya ha asesinado a catorce personas, cuatro desde que llegaron allí. El muy bastardo, es un escurridizo que dos grupos de cazadores no han podido atrapar, y ahora sospechan que quizás ellos no puedan hacerlo tampoco, menos en el estado que están, con Sam con un brazo herido y Dean con una pierna dolorida de una caída, cortesía de la ultima caza que tuvieron, donde se enfrentaron a dos brujas, ninguna de ellas hablo, luego de unas horas de tortura, sobre aquella rubia pelirroja que había tornado a Dean en un niño.

Así que aquí estaban ahora, con Sam sosteniéndose el brazo herido, sin soltar la pistola que portaba con el mismo.

\- Ve por la derecha...y yo lo atrapare cuando salga. - ordeno a Dean, que le miro desconfiado.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes disparar con ese brazo así?, Sam - pregunto viendo hacia todos lados.

\- Seguro. - respondió, con un asentimiento de cabeza. - Ahora ve, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Dean agarro a menor de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia su boca robándole un apasionado, pero corto beso.

\- Bien. - susurro al soparse- en cuanto o tenga encima disparas ¿entendido Sam?

Sam le dio una pequeña sonrisa. - Entendido.

Cada uno fue por su camino, dividiéndose no por mucha distancia, pero si la suficiente para que el bicho solo viera a Dean cuando apareciera. Sam se escondió detrás de unas cajas, vigilando a Dean y sus alrededores.

Dean levanto su arma hacia la izquierda cuando un escucho un pequeño ruido, se puso pálido cuando en vez del hombre lobo vio a la pequeña zorra que habían estado buscando, sonriéndole, y señalándole atrás, una gran luz le cegó, la misma que aquella vez y de pronto el arma era muy pesada para sus manos y escucho el gruñido de la bestia saltándose encima suyo, sinceramente lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

\- ¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

El corazón del menor de los Winchester dio un salto exagerado, angustioso y aterrado, con la sangre golpeándole en los oídos, cuando escucho la voz aniñada, de su hermano, gritar su nombre, ni siquiera lo vio, por que la luz blanca le cegó momentáneamente, privándole de la vista de Dean o del hombre lobo.

Disparo, tan rápido cuando sus ojos se recuperaron de tan violenta claridad, sin dejar de disparar mientras se acercaba corriendo al pequeño bulto que era Dean, un manojo de lagrimas envuelto en la ahora larga camisa negra.

La bestia, gimió en el suelo, sus ojos azules claros volviéndose oscuros y opacos, dejando que Sam respirara en paz, una lagrima bajando por su rostro, liberando un poco el golpe emocional que había recibido cuando la posibilidad de perder a Dean había pasado por su mente. Bajo su arma, mirando al pequeño Dean.

Dean lloraba en el suelo totalmente acurrucado, tratando de hacerse mas pequeño su llanto era tan fuerte que su respiración se oía forzada como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, y entre cada sollozo solo decía el nombre del menor.

\- Sammy, Sammy…

Sam se limpio su rostro, tomando la chaqueta que resbalaba de los pequeños hombros de Dean y limpiándole los mocos que bajaban por sus labios.

\- Shhh...esta bien...estoy aquí... - - le aseguro, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos, Dios, este Dean parecía aun mas pequeño que la ultima vez, casi estaba seguro que debía ser de unos cinco o seis años. - Esta bien Dean...shhh... - lo arrullo contra su pecho.

\- Me siento mal… - dijo entre sollozos. - No me dejes Sammy, tengo miedo… - se froto los ojos aferrándose al menor después con sus pequeños bracitos. - Tengo miedo…

\- Oh baby...voy a protegerte...cálmate Dean... - sus fuertes brazos apretaron al pequeño, inclinándose con cuidado de no dejarlo caer para recoger el arma y los pantalones, que se habían escurrido de las pequeñas piernas, junto con sus boxers negros. Su brazo herido ha dejado de dolerle, pero sabe que no tardara en pasarle factura. - Voy a protegerte Dean...nada malo va a pasarte...lo prometo...hey...mírame... - pidió, dejando besos suaves por la corta cabellera rubia. - Voy a protegerte.

\- ¿Nada va... a pasarme? - pregunto con un puchero enorme que remarcaba mas sus pecas. - ¿Ni a ti... tampoco?

\- Nada, baby...nada...esa cosa no va a hacerte daño, no la deje tocarte. - le sonrió, tratando de darle confianza al pequeño, limpiando como pudo una gota de sangre en su oreja, seguramente de cuando le había disparado a la bestia que amenazaba con quitarle la vida a su hermano.

\- ¿Y de la vieja bruja? - pregunto inocentemente. - Ella estaba en el momento en que me volví chiquito, de nuevo Sam.

Sam se volteo tan rápido, que casi se rompe el cuello, buscando con la mirada a la mujer, sancado su pistola de detrás del pantalón, mientras buscaba desesperadamente con sus ojos por todo el lugar.

\- Esta bien, Dean. - le aseguro, sintiendo al niño tensarse en sus brazos.

\- No me gustan las armas. - informó aferrándose más al menor, al momento en que una risa se escucho un poco lejos.

\- Es hermoso de esa edad, ¿no crees?

Sam apretó al pequeño contra su pecho.

\- ¿Quién eres? - grito Sam, exigiendo saber.

\- También lo celas de esas edades, es el colmo joven Winchester. - dijo ignorando la pregunta.

\- Dean es mío. - su fuerte voz resonó por el vacio lugar, en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Dean. - Tú sabes eso, por algo tuviste que hechizarlo para que coqueteara contigo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- Aunque fuera un hechizo pequeño Winchester, fue mío y lo será de nuevo muy pronto. - contesto con prepotencia. - La edad es tan fácil de modificar como...cualquier otra cosa...recuerdos... no se como cualquier cosa.

Sam se estremeció con sus palabras, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer con su Dean, por que Dean era suyo, desde el momento en que nació.

\- No dejare que te acerques a el...no eres mas que una bruja, cuando te encuentre...te matare.

La bruja no contesto, solo escucho una leve y burlista risa que se fue desvaneció rápidamente.

\- Sammy, vámonos tengo miedo... -susurro Dean temblando de frío y miedo.

Después de eso, los Winchester se retiraron rápidamente al Impala, Sam revolviendo su bolso, buscando la ropa de niño que tenia guardada allí, luego de que hiciera al pequeño vestirse, lo envolvió en una de sus chaquetas y lo pego contra su cuerpo mientras manejaba al motel.

\- ¿Aun tienes frio? - pregunto, mirando como el pequeño tenia su mirada fija en la radio del impala.

\- No, Sammy. - contesto bostezando. - ¿Puedo Prender la radio? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos aun estaban rojos por todo lo que lloro.

\- Nada de rock. - advirtió Sam, dejando que Dean se adelantara para hacerlo. Bajo la velocidad intencionalmente, no queriendo pasar un susto mientras el pequeño se inclinaba.

\- ¿Por qué Sammy? - pregunto con un puchero.

\- Por que te vas a romper esos adorables oídos. - sonrió el Winchester, mirando como su hermano le daba una mirada pensativa.

\- ¿Los oídos se pueden romper? - pregunto entre asustado y sorprendido, cosa que extraño al Winchester menor, antes Dean tenia sus recuerdos y pensamientos como adulto, pero ahora parecía un niño... en toda regla.

Sam le miro, parpadeando varias veces antes de entender que de verdad Dean lo preguntaba en serio.

\- Por supuesto que no, baby Dean. Pero pueden hacerse daño, así que no le subas mucho el sonido, ¿ok?

\- Esta Bien, Sammy - contesto bostezando mientras pondría la radio para minutos después quedarse dormido entre los brazos del menor, irónicamente con rock de fondo, lo que arranco una sonrisa de Sam, que intentaba aguantar su miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle el pequeño.

 

Dean se despertó unas horas después, con Sam a su lado roncando, abrazándole fuerte, este no le había soltado en toda la noche de sus brazos, y el pequeño no había notado cuando Sam le había bajado del impala. Los brazos de Sam le apretaron un poco cuando intento moverse.

\- Sammy… - le llamo golpeándole, con sus manitas, los brazos. - Sammy quiero leche… - un puchero adorno su rostro al ver que el menor no despertaba, tomo aire preparándose para gritar. –¡¡SAAAAAAM!!

Eso fue suficiente para que el Winchester mayor, por los momentos, se levantara asustado, tomando su arma de debajo de la cama, apuntando a un blanco que aun no podía fijar bien debido a la capa borrosa que cubría sus ojos.

\- Quédate detrás de mi, Dean.

-Solo quiero leche -chillo en respuesta -Tengo Hambre

Sam volteo a verle con reproche.

\- ¿Tenias que gritarme? - le pregunto, dejando el arma en la mesita de noche, para luego dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo.

-Es que... es que no te levantabas y tenia hambre - susurro conteniendo el llanto, su labio temblando y sus manitas cerradas en puños. - Ya no te quiero - le dijo bajándose de la cama y corriendo al baño, con la camisa quedándole como un camisón.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! - le llamo en vano, el pequeño no iba a volver, se levanto preocupado por lo que estaría haciendo, dando un suspiro cuando entro al baño. - Ven aquí pequeño, te iré a buscar la leche si vamos los dos.

\- No, ya no quiero. -dijo cruzándose de brazos pero el sonido de su pequeña estomago gruñendo de hambre le delato.

Sam se rio, divertido por el dilema de su hermano. - Ven aquí, tonto. -- le llamo, agachándose en el suelo mientras habría sus brazos. - Si no vienes no sabrás cuanto te quiero.

Dean le vio desconfiado.

\- ¿Si voy...Me dirás cuanto me quieres? - pregunto sonriendo pequeñito.

\- Sip, luego de darte de nalgadas por malcriado. - le amenazo.

\- Entonces, ahora no voy. - chillo asustado tratando de meterse en la bañera para esconderse.

 

 Sam soltó una carcajada, totalmente divertido por la manera en que Dean le huía, nunca se había sentido tan juguetón con Dean, no de esta manera.

\- Oh vamos pequeño, ven a mis brazos. - se levanto de donde estaba, alcanzando a Dean, quien luchaba por meterse a la bañera, para alzarlo en brazos.

\- Noooo me vas a pegar Sammy -chillo inocentemente, con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- No, baby, no... - susurro con voz encariñada mientras dejaba besos por el rostro pecoso de su hermano, caminando a la cocina, aunque sabia que le tocaría salir por ahí con su hermano, debido a que no tenia nada que darle en la habitación.

\- ¿No? , entonces no estas enojado conmigo - pregunto riendo un poco por los besos.

\- No lo estoy, solo que no debiste despertarme así, me dio un poco de miedo. - lo coloco sobre la mesa de madera y regreso a su bolso, sacando una pequeña chaqueta para ponérsela, le encantaba ese look en Dean. - Debería bañarte antes de salir. - murmuro pensativo.

\- No lo volveré a hacer - afirmo con un puchero. - Nooo me bañes, no quiero

\- Tendrás que bañarte algún día. Que puede ser hoy. - le regaño Sam, alzando un poco la voz mientras le colocaba la chaqueta.

\- Nooo quiero, y no me grites no eres mi padre.

\- No soy tu padre, pero soy quien tiene el control de la situación ahora. - Termino de colocarle la ropa, mientras veía como Dean fruncía el ceño.

\- Lo siento - se disculpo abrazándose al menor de pronto. - No quise decir eso Sam, en serio salió solo…

Un largo suspiro salió de Sam, que devolvió el abrazo al pequeño.

\- Te amo, Dean, y quiero que estés bien...solo trato de protegerte, ahora vamos a buscarte algo de comer, ¿si?

\- Yo también te quiero, Sammy. - dijo riendo entre los brazos del menor. - Vamos, vamos, quiero un vasote de leche.

\- Leche, leche, leche, ¿Qué no tomas otra cosa en esta forma? - pregunto alzándolo en brazos. - ¿Quieres caminar o que yo te lleve, hermoso?

-Llévame, Sammy. - dijo aplaudiendo - Así puedo ver todo desde arriba, y no mama siempre me daba leche desde pequeño, se tomaba un vaso conmigo, todas las noches. - la nostalgia se escuchaba claramente en el tono del pequeño. - Era uno de nuestros momentos especiales.

Sam le miro, con sus ojos entristecidos. - Leche será entonces. - sonrió inclinándose a besarle la mejilla, sus manos apretando mas al pequeño contra el, no dejando espacio para nada mas.

\- Gracias, Sammy - contesto dejando un besito también en la mejilla del menor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 4**

 

Manejaron hasta la cafetería mas cercana, Sam pidiendo leche y cereales para Dean y el pidiéndose una ensalada ligera, que Dean vio con asco cuando la camarera dejo frente a Sam.

\- Es saludable. - le dijo Sam, riéndose por su cara.

\- No sabe a nada, Sam, es monte, no entiendo como te gusta eso - dijo concentrándose en su desayuno. – Sammy, ¿Qué haremos con la vieja bruja?

\- ¿Qué vieja bruja? - pregunto Sam, siguiendo con su comida sin prestar atención a las palabras del niño.

\- La que me transformo anoche, ponme atención, Sammy

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo me hare cargo, ahora come. - suspiro, alzando una mano con una servilleta y limpiándole la boca que tenia llena de leche.

-Sam, no, no hagas eso -chillo riéndose para quedarse en silencio y viendo un punto de la cafetería de un momento a otro, los ojos verdes opacos de un momento a otro, fijos en la mujer que solo Dean podía ver, y que le llamaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el Winchester, fijándose como su hermano se quedaba con la mirada fija.

Dean no contesto se alejo del su hermano bajándose de la mesa y empezando a caminar despacio alejándose de este. Sam lo sostuvo de inmediato, sin dejarlo moverse mas, pese a que el pequeño seguía queriendo caminar.

\- Dean, hey, hey...mírame... ¿Qué  te esta pasando?, Dean.

\- Ella, quiere que vaya con ella. - contesto aun tratando de zafarse.

Ante sus palabras, Sam dirigió su mirada verde al punto donde Dean tenía fija la suya, pero no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada en ese lugar.

\- No hay nadie allí, Dean.

\- Debo ir… -contesto simplemente tratando de avanzar, zafándose de los brazos del menor.

\- No, bebe, Dean mírame...mírame…

Dean dio unos tres intentos más, hasta que se mareo y volteo a ver al menor.

\- ¿Sammy?

\- Estoy aquí... ella... ¿Estaba aquí? - pregunto, levantándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas, su mirada aun buscándola.

\- Si… - contesto empezando a temblar de miedo. - Estaba aquí y quería llevarme…

\- Hey, no deje que te llevara...no te asustes...ella no te hará daño mientras estés conmigo. - le aseguro, tomando su pequeño rostro y acariciándolo. - Esta bien.

\- Esta Bien. - contesto con un puchero. - Volvamos al hotel, por favor.

\- Ok, primero déjame comprarte algo para el camino.

Sam le compro chucherías, que alegraron al pequeño, de verdad pareciendo mas niño de lo que se veía antes, le dejo elegir lo que quisiera, y casi se le fue el bolsillo y el fondo de la tarjeta en consentirlo. Después, Sam dejo que Dean caminara a su lado, tomándole la mano de camino al Impala, cuando de repente, el niño no quiso seguir avanzando. Sam se giro asustado, pensando que seria la bruja de nuevo, pero lo que vio le sorprendió.

\- Mira, mira Sammy un perrito… - señalo zafándose de la mano del menor y corriendo hasta el cachorro, tomándole en brazos. - Es muy lindo.

\- Oh...Oh...Dean puede tener pulgas, no lo toques. - le regaño acercándose y arrebatándole el perro de las manos.

\- No tiene pugas… - contesto con un puchero, jalando el pantalón del menor. - Dámelo Sam, ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

\- ¿Qué?  - pregunto con voz aguda, dejando el perro en el suelo y espantándolo con la mano, el perro en cuestión no era feo, era marrón con manchas blancas, y aunque lucia un poco sucio, parecía bastante saludable. - No te quedaras con un animal, no hay manera.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto zapateando y alzando la barbilla. - Dame una buena razón

Sam bufo, incrédulo por la actitud de su hermano. - Por que no puedes cuidar de un perro, Nosotros, no podemos cuidar de uno, así que no, no vas a quedarte con el maldito perro, ahora vayamos al Impala.

\- Yo si puedo cuidar del perrito, soy un niño grande, Sammy, por favor déjame cuidarlo, por favor.

Sam vio como el rostro de su hermano se llenaba de lagrimas, que el pequeño intentaba ignorar mientras le suplicaba, esto tenia que ser obra de esa perra desgraciada, es que no había manera en el mundo de que le dijera que no a Dean, pero tenia que ser fuerte, seguramente cuando Dean creciera le pediría que lo abandonara por allí. Dio un largo suspiro.

\- No, Dean, no puedes tener el perro.

Dean le vio lo que parecía ser indignado unos momentos antes de limpiarse las lagrimas y caminar hacia el Impala sin ver al menor, ni muchos menos decirle algo, a pesar de su cuerpo se notaba en sus pasos lo molesto que estaba.

Sam le dio una mirada al animal antes de seguir su camino detrás de Dean, corriendo para abrirle la puerta, pero el Winchester la abrió por si mismo y la cerro de un portazo que dejo al otro Winchester atónito.

Manejaron en un silencio incomodo al motel, un silencio que se extendió a la habitación donde se hospedaban. Sam suspiro antes de decidirse a hablarle.

\- Dean...no seas mimado, sabes que no podías traerlo.

El aludido no contesto, camino hacia el control del televisor y se sentó con dificultad en uno de los sillones, encendió la tele y cuando vio que el menor habría la boca, subió el volumen con toda la intención de ignorarle.

Sam se rindió, al menos por el momento, y decidió enfocarse en la investigación, haciendo varias llamadas a lo largo del día, ignorando el también al pequeño, aunque solo por momentos, por que sabia que Dean le miraba a veces, con reproche y odio, pero le miraba.

Se lamio los labios en un acto reflejo cuando miro el reloj, el cual marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que sabia se habían saltado el almuerzo. Se giro hacia Dean, mirándole con una sonrisa, de verdad que en ese momento se parecía demasiado a Dean, al grande, igual de testarudo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto poniéndose de pie.

El niño negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del televisor, donde veían un programa de Animal Planet... de perros.

  Sam resoplo.

\- Baby, se que estas molesto, pero dime la verdad. - hablo calmado, intentando no reclamarle su actitud. - ¿no quieres tus chucherías?

Dean volvió a simplemente negar con la cabeza, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

\- Ok...pero que sepas que no te las daré después. - tentó, con una sonrisa de por medio.

Dean se encogió de hombros, e hizo un puchero al ver a los niños de la televisión jugar con sus respectivos perros. Sam miro la pantalla un momento, antes de acercarse a Dean, sentándose a su lado.

\- Amor, no te pongas así...sabes que no podías cuidarlo. - insistió, quizás por que fuera Dean, por que Sam, mejor que nadie, sabia lo que era estar enfadado de niño, ese estado que tanto frustraba a Dean, cuando Sam se ponía en ese plan de la Ley de Hielo, o el "No te hablo hasta que no me des lo que quiero". - Ya se te pasara.

Dean gruño y se bajo del sillón de un salto, apagando el televisor e ignorando al pequeño se encamino hasta la cama, donde subió agarrándose del respaldar, haciendo una mueca del esfuerzo logro subir y se metió entre las sabanas, tapándose todo con ellas.

Sam lo dejo ser, al menos por el momento, le dejo salirse con la suya. Sin mas que hacer, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, sacando comida para el, poniéndose con la investigación de nuevo, sin dejar de dar miradas al pequeño.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando Sam se despertó  con el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en la cocina, se levanto rápidamente encontrándose con un Dean que observaba asustado el vaso roto en el suelo, en su mano estaba el envase de leche de un litro que Sam había comprado.

 - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Sam acercándose.

Dean asintió y se volvió hacia la mesa jalando un limpión, con el que se arrodillo a limpiar el reguero de leche que había hecho en el suelo.

Sam le quito el trapo de la mano.

\- Vete a dormir. - le ordeno al ver que Dean seguía molesto con el.

Dean gruño un poco, frunció el seño y vio la caja de leche que aun estaba en la mesa, sonrió como solo el podía, sus ojos brillando como anticipando una travesura, y de hecho tomo en sus manitas la caja y vertió su contenido encima del menor, conteniendo la risa.

El grito que soltó Sam mientras se alejaba, casi ensordeció al pequeño que solo se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

\- ¿Qué diablos... - dejo la pregunta a medias cuando vio el rostro inocente de Dean, claramente acusador. - ¡Vete a la habitación a dormir! - le grito, viendo como el niño saltaba en el sitio.

Dean tembló un poco y cerro sus manitas sobre su piyama, le saco la lengua y salió corriendo hacia la cama, riendo bajito.

\- Jodido niñato. - maldijo el Winchester por lo bajo, dedicándose a la tarea de limpiar todo el lugar, no sin varias veces cortarse los dedos por el vidrio, podía sentir la mirada de Dean desde la cama, el muy mocoso no dejaba de verle, aunque se le notaba ahora un poco mas relajado, Dean no le dirigía la palabra. Aunque Sam estaba seguro que no iba a dejarle salirse con la suya.

En la mañana, cuando ya el sol había salido, y Sam estaba mas que listo para irse de la ciudad, debido al hecho de que si permanecía más tiempo allí, seguramente terminaría cediendo. Se acerco a la cama del pequeño, que parecía haberse encogido y lo zarandeo.

\- Dean...es tiempo de irnos.

Dean se removió en la cama pero no contesto, cosa que se le estaba haciendo el costumbre.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme? - pregunto Sam, tomándolo de su pequeña cintura para alzarlo.

Dean se froto sus ojitos, aun aturdido del sueño pero ni siquiera contesto, solo se estiro entre los brazos de su hermano y dio un pequeño bostezo.

Sam le miro con una sonrisa, se sentía como un padre, olvidando con esos pequeños gestos que Dean hacía, que ambos no solo eran hermanos sino amantes.

\- Te hare crecer. - le aseguro, dándole un beso en la mejilla que un adormilado Dean no esquivo. Lo llevo al baño, colocándolo en la bañera. - Baño.

Dean sintió cuando lo ponían en la bañera, pero no callo en cuenta que era la bañera hasta que sintió como le quitaban la piyama, frunció el seño y pensó en unos minutos que hacer, no podía quejarse... quejarse significaría hablar con el menor y el no quería, así que cuando sintió la enorme mano cerca de su boca, no lo pensó mucho y la mordió.

\- ¡OUCH! - exclamo Sam, viendo como su mano comenzaba a sangrar débilmente. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? - le espeto al niño que le miro despectivamente. - ¡Es suficiente! - se levanto, ya que se había agachado para desnudarle. - ¿Quieres actuar como un niño grande?, Bien,  entonces te dejare aquí a tu suerte.

Dean le vio incrédulo unos segundos, unas involuntarias lagrimitas bajaban por sus mejillas y cuando vio como el menor salía del baño y tomaba sus cosas, sus sollozos amenazaron con hacerse más grandes, pero se mordió el labio, terco y orgulloso ante el menor, si quería irse que se fuera... y de hecho cuando escucho como azotaron la puerta al salir, no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, sus ojos verdes mas grandes de lo normal producto del miedo y el dolor, se salió como pudo de la bañera y tratando de calmar sus propios sollozos, tomo la mochila mas pequeña metió leche, uno o dos cajas, una camisa, un par de pantalones... y minutos después salió del motel aun entre lagrimas, tratando de decidir a donde dirigirse.

Camino lo que le parecieron horas, sus pequeñas piernas ya terriblemente cansadas hicieron que terminara sentado debajo de unos arboles en medio parque, pero en una zona donde ningún adulto pudiera encontrarle, se limpio una pequeña lagrima rebelde que aun bajaba por su mejilla...

Fue un poco duro para Sam ignorarle, especialmente con los llantos que escucho al salir de la habitación, camino hasta el impala, lanzando la bolsa en la parte de atrás, para luego darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra la carrocería, esperando a ver que pensaba hacer Dean, luego de que creyera que el se había ido.

Observo con asombro como su hermano mayor, en versión miniatura, salida del hotel, con los pantalones mal puestos, y con una pequeña mochila. Definitivamente su hermano era bastante independiente, aun con esa edad y apariencia.

Lo dejo irse, mirándole con un poco de precaución le siguió, dándose cuenta que Dean estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notaba que lo perseguían.

Miro a sus alrededores y bostezo un poco, saco de su pequeña mochila la cajita de leche. Cuando se dispuso a tomarla escucho un ladrido proveniente de su izquierda, con ilusión vio al pequeño perrito que parecía ladrarle con felicidad, ya que movía la colita.

\- Hola perrito -saludo dejando la caja en el suelo y tomándolo con ambas manos riendo un poco, aunque débil por su estado de animo, cuando el perrito lamio su rostro. - ¿Así que tu también estas solo? -pregunto bajo, a lo que el can solo ladeo la cabeza y ladro, lo que el pequeño Dean tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi nueva familia? -pregunto de nuevo, mientras unas lagrimitas caían por su rostro.

Sam suspiro con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos, quizás no debía haber sido tan duro con Dean, pero de verdad no podían conservar el perro, al menos de que el mayor de los Winchester le asegurara de que tendrían una casa cuando salieran de esta, no había manera de que Sam pudiera aceptar un perro. Se acerco cuidadosamente a donde se encontraba el pequeño, hablándole familiarmente al can.

\- Ven aquí, Chico, - llamo al perro, que salto de los brazos de Dean para ir a los de Sam, aunque era claro que lo hacia con una poco de reticencia. - Así que te encontró. - anuncio Sam, como si el no hubiera estado siguiendo al malcriado Winchester.

Dean le vio uno segundos, desconfiado conteniendo las lagrimas inútilmente.

\- Dámelo, es mío. - dijo entre sollozos. - ¿A que viniste?

Sam soltó al perro, que corrió a los brazos de Dean, lamiendo sus lágrimas.

\- Me creíste...que te dejaría, nunca te dejaría Dean. - hablo con tono derrotado, retrocediendo un poco.

\- Ya lo hiciste una vez, porque debería pensar que esta seria diferente. - anuncio abrazando al perro  empezando llorar mas fuerte.

\- Dean...por favor...tienes que confiar en mi... - se dejo caer en el césped, sentándose a poca distancia de su hermano. - Se que te hice mucho daño...que siempre te hago daño...lo siento por eso.

\- Perdón por morderte. -susurro bajito, lo que para el menor era una ofrenda de paz de su hermano.

Sam se acaricio la mano como un acto reflejo, por el recuerdo. Una sonrisa pequeña formándose en sus labios, pero desapareciendo tan rápidamente cuando su mente se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar que Dean se quedaba con el perro.

\- Dean...acerca del perro.

\- Por favor, por favor le daré la mitad de mi comida, así no implicara mas gastos. - contesto adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir Sam.

\- Dean... - Sam se paso la mano por la barbilla, viendo como esos verdes y brillantes ojitos le devolvían una mirada triste. - Es una gran responsabilidad tener uno... - Mierda, quien pensaría que tendría esa conversación algún día.

-Te cuide a ti ¿No? Puedo con el, la única diferencia es que dudo que aprenda a hablar y crezca como edificio. - señalo riendo.

Samuel rio con el, negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba el pequeño.

\- Bien...pero tendrás que evitar que ladre en el hotel y que se haga dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, estarás pendiente de sus comidas...y una ultima condición. - aclaro, levantando un dedo, como el listillo que era.

-¿Cual? ¿Cual? - pregunto casi saltando de felicidad.

\- Que te des un baño. - fui simple, su condición, pero al parecer no para el pequeño.

\- Perooooooo… ¿Por qué? - pregunto con un puchero. - ¿Acaso apesto, Sammy?

\- Sip, creo que te lo hiciste encima. - Sam movió su mano de un lado a otro frente a su nariz, como si apestara realmente en el sitio. - Además, la gente normal se baña todos los días Dean, y por supuesto tú peludo amigo también tendrá que tomar un baño.

\- Pero, Yo no soy normal. -señalo sonriendo pícaramente, encontrando un punto débil en el punto de su hermano. Quien achico los ojos, mirándole con molestia.

\- Ese no es el tema aquí, mocoso, vas a bañarte o no tendrás el perro...y no quiero que vayas a decir ningún pervertidas en publico.

Dean hizo un puchero.

\- Esta bien, Sammy, me bañare pero que sepas que aquí el único pervertido eres tu, porque yo no estaba pensando nada así. - señalo alzando la cabecita orgulloso. - Seguro tú por andar pensando en mujeres, Sammy, se te sale lo necesitado. -señalo riendo inocentemente, pero alertando al menor...

Dean... ¿Acaso... no recordaba su relación?

Esto le hizo doler el pecho, de una manera un tanto intensa.

\- Yo no pienso en mujeres Dean... - susurro Sam, extendiendo su mano al pequeño, acariciando sus delicadas facciones. - Solo... ¿no recuerdas?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Olvide algo importante? -pregunto dejándose acariciar la mano, suspirando un poco.

\- No...no olvidaste nada. - Sam sonrió, pero aun así no pudo ocultar la forma en la que sus ojos escocieron. - Vamos...regresemos..es...vamos. - se puso de pie, tomando el pequeño cargamento que había traído su hermano consigo. - Toma al perro y no lo dejes irse. - le advirtió. - le compraremos luego una cadena.

-No llores Sammy, si quieres lo dejamos. - señalo inocentemente llevando su manita a limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas que salían inconscientemente de los ojos del menor. - Por eso lloras ¿verdad?

Sam tomo la pequeña mano entre las suyas y dejo un beso en ella.

\- No, cariño, son cosas mías, esta bien que te quedes con el perro, no tengo problemas con eso. - le sonrió al pequeño, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

\- Te quiero mucho, Sammy - dijo bajito abrazándole -Sea por lo que sea que llores, yo estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo se, pequeño. - Sam enterró su rostro en la calidez del pequeño, dejándose abrazar y devolviéndole el abrazo.

Su cuerpo tembló con la necesidad de dejarse ir, de llorar, por Dean, por su amante y hermano, pero si ahora tenia que estar con este inocente niño, no podía quejarse, se esforzaría por darle la vida normal que su hermano siempre quiso.

\- Me gusta que me abraces -dijo riendo -Siento maripositas en el estomago- informo riendo con más fuerza.

\- A mi también. - susurro Sam contra su cabello rubio. - Ahora vámonos.

\- Bueno, ¿A donde iremos? -pregunto y el perrito ladro después, como preguntando lo mismo.

\- Necesitamos conseguir un lugar fijo... - murmuro Sam, poniéndose de pie. - Mientras tanto iremos al Impala, ¿Te parece? - le pregunto al pequeño que había tomado el perro en brazos.

-Si… - contesto sonriendo -Sammy ¿Volveré a mi tamaño?

Sam le observo, con triste mirada en sus pequeños ojos. - No puedo mentirte, - comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos verdes claros. - Pero, estoy muy seguro de que lo resolveremos.

\- Esta bien, confió en ti Sammy. - dijo subiendo su manita para que el menor la agarrara y caminar juntos hasta el Impala.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 5**

 

Pasaron casi cinco días, en los que Sam estuvo buscando un hotel decente, para la comodidad de Dean, quien parecía volverse mas niño e inadvertido de quien era con el pasar de las horas, lo cual era bastante difícil para Sam, por que cada vez se sentía mas como un padre que como un hermano mayor.

El hotel en si estaba en medio de Buffalo, lo que era una gran ventaja, por que al ser una ciudad casi construida para los animales, Dean era feliz yendo con Jonh al parque, donde corrían los dos hasta quedar cansados, y luego dormía todo el día en la gigantesca cama, y aunque Sam se había ganado unas miradas reprobatorias por las llorantinas que ocasionaba Dean cuando tenia hambre, todo parecía ir bien, bueno, casi todo, por que aun Sam no tenia nada, absolutamente nada, sobre la maldita bruja pelirroja, la cual tendría su odio eterno,

Su mirada se desvió un segundo de la pantalla de la laptop, observando como Dean rodaba con Jonh por el suelo, dándole vueltas, se preguntaba por que diablos su hermano había elegido ese nombre, Jonh.

\- Si, Bobby lo se, pero no hay manera...no creo que sea buena idea...dejarlo solo para ir a buscar... lo se Bobby...te llamo luego, ¿si?, adiós. - colgó el celular, dejándolo sobre la mesa. - Dean, que te he dicho de rodar sobre el suelo. - le regaño, sin ponerse de pie, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

Un quejido del pequeño Jonh, llego a sus oídos, el perro caminaba con sus orejitas agachadas claramente asustado.

\- Tu también estas regañado, ven aquí Dean. - llamo a su "hermano".  Mientras acariciaba con su mano de manera ausente la cabeza del perro.

El perro empezó a ladrar de manera desesperada, y el pequeño ni se oía por ninguna parte.

Sam frunció el ceño, silenciando al perro, mientras se ponía de pie, buscando al pequeño con la mirada.

\- ¿Dónde esta?... - murmuro ausente, inclinándose para ver debajo de la cama.

\- ¡Buuuuuuuu! - grito Dean tratando de asustar al menor cuando este se inclino por debajo de la cama.

Sam no se cayo hacia atrás por que se sostenía de la colcha y estaba bien plantado allí, pero casi lo hace, y eso no es lo peor, por que su ya alterado corazón solo da un salto, enloqueciéndolo mas. Dio un fuerte resoplido, con sus ojos cerrados.

\- No es gracioso, Dean. - fue todo lo que dijo cuando consiguió calmarse, poniéndose de pie. - ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Dean se llevo sus pequeñas manitas a la boca, sellando su risa.

\- ¿Te asuste Sammy?

\- ¡Por supuesto que me asustaste! - le grito, tomándolo de la cintura y alzándolo en el aire, colgándoselo de lado. - Eres un travieso...

Dean estallo en risas cuando su hermano lo alzo. - No lo soy.- fingió que pensaba un segundo -Bueno tal vez un poco

\- ¿Un poco? - pregunto sorprendido, tirándolo en el aire y atajándolo. - Te voy a hacer tomar un baño. - le amenazo en broma, acercándole para besarle la frente.

Dean le vio con un puchero, y una leve sonrisa cuando sintió el beso.

\- Pues yo soy un hombre de palabra, así que lo tomare. - dijo golpeándose el pecho con el puño cerrado. - Después de todo fue el trato para que Jonh se quedara.

\- ¿Ah si? - Sam no puedo evitar reírse, mientras se sentaba en la cama con el pequeño sobre sus piernas. - ¿Dejaras que te bañe solo para que el pulgoso se quede?

\- Si, Sammy, un hombre siempre cumple su palabra, ¡Y no tiene pulgas!

\- Si tiene. - le pico, tirándolo en la cama y subiéndose encima. - ¿Así que eres un hombre?, a mi me pareces muy pequeñito.

-¡¡¡No tiene!!! Y Si, soy un hombre. - respondió orgulloso.

\- ¡Si tiene! - y como venganza por casi dejarle sordo con su voz chillona, Sam llevo su manos a la delgada cintura, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. - No eres un hombre.

Dean se moría de risa entre los brazos del menor, dando unos gritos entre tanta risa -Que si, Sammy so un hombre -chillo entre risas jalando aire.

\- No me detendré hasta que admitas que eres un mocoso. - El también se estaba riendo, mientras sus dedos subían al cuello de Dean para hacerle cosquillas allí.

-No, no, no, no lo soy… - contesto con un puchero, que no sostuvo mucho debido a las risas. - Muchas cosquillas, Sammy… - jadeo soltando carcajadas altas que solo hacían a Sam reírse mas.

Sam soltó un suspiro, dejando al pequeño respirar. - Lo ves, bueno pequeño...no vuelvas a jugar en el suelo.

\- Bueno, Sammy - contesto bostezando. - Vamos a comer algo rico. - pidió aplaudiendo con sus manitas. – Porfiiiiiis

Sam se rasco la nuca, mirándole. - Ok, ¿que quieres comer?

\- Perros calientes. - grito subiendo las manos en señal de emoción -Y que tu te comas uno, y no una ensaladucha.

\- ¿Eso es un deseo personal? - se burlo Sam, abriendo la bolsa de Dean para sacarle una chaqueta, ya que el frio afuera era un poco fuerte. - Esta bien, me comeré uno.

-  Si es deseo personal, Sammy, no se como vives sin salchichas son deliciosas. - dijo haciendo un pequeño sonidito de gusto.

El ahora mayor de los Winchester sintió un espinazo de placer recorrerle entero. - Yo me pregunto lo mismo. - respondió simplemente, inclinándose al lado de Dean. - Mete. - le pidió, enseñándole la manga de la chaqueta.

-Te pusiste rojo. - contesto el niño obedeciendo.

\- No lo estoy. - negó Sam, en vano, seguramente parecía un tomate.

\- Estas rojisimoooooo, compites con un lápiz de color rojo, Sammy

\- No lo estoy, y como sigas diciéndome que estoy rojo, dejare tus nalgas igual. Ahora ve por la correa de Jonh. - le ordeno, alzando la voz en ese tono que hacia a Dean asustarse un poco.

\- Pues por eso digo que no estas rojo. -dijo saliendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían a encontrar la correa que su hermano indico.

Sam le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír. - Ok, Jonh, ven aquí... - llamo al perro, sosteniéndolo mientras Dean le ponía la correa. - No te atrevas a alejarte más de dos centímetros, ¿entendiste?

\- ¿Hablas con Jonh o conmigo? - pregunto serio.

\- Con los dos, especialmente tu. - le apunto con el dedo, mientras el perro se removía ansioso en el suelo. - Vamos, dame un beso antes de salir.

\- Exageras, Sammy, se cuidarme solo. -dijo cruzándose de brazos, acercándose a la mejilla del menor dejando un besito. - Te quiero, Sammy.

\- Yo también te quiero, y aun sigues siendo un mocoso mimado.

Tomo al pequeño de la mano, apagando la laptop y saliendo del apartamento, con su chaqueta puesta.

\- Sammy, Sammy. – llamo Dean saltando. – Apresúrate… - murmuro molesto.

\- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? La gente dirá que no te alimento. - le reclamo Sam, pasando por al lado de una de las mucamas, dando le una suave sonrisa.

-No le sonrías. - pidió con un puchero - Hace rato te ve mucho, y no me gusta.

El mas alto soltó un bufido. - ¿Por qué no?- pregunto, su voz era pura risa, mientras veía al pequeño. - Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?

\- No, no lo creo, sonríe mucho, parece tonta. - dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Y pues, porque no quiero que le sonrías y ¡Ya!

\- Bueno, tendrás que soportarlo, verme sonriéndole a mujeres hermosas. - esta vez su voz sonó ausente, un poco perdida en el recuerdo de su hermano.

\- ¡Noooo! -chillo con lagrimas en los ojos. - Eres mío. - soltó inocentemente. - No son hermosas. -gruño soltándose de la mano del menor.

\- Dean, Dean... ven aquí baby... - llamo dándose cuenta de la reacción que había tenido en su hermano. - Esta bien, soy tuyo...ven aquí... - le volvió a llamar, caminando detrás de el, sin soltar al perro, que, según Sam, le estaba mirando con reproche.

\- ¡NO!, ve con la mujer esa… - contesto, antes de comenzar a correr.

\- ¡Dean!

Sam le persiguió, trotando detrás de el para alcanzarle, esta vez no molestándose en pensar en lo que podía pensar el personal del hotel.

\- ¡Dean detente!

-No, no, no - chillo bajando unas pequeñas escaleras pero cayéndose justamente en los dos últimos escalones, empezando a llorar en el suelo como todo buen niño cuando se cae.

Solo Dean podía hacerle sentir tan desesperado con un simple gesto, y verlo allí, indefenso, llorando a lagrima suelta, solo rompía su corazón en pedazos, hiriéndolo, por no poder calmar su dolor.

\- Esta bien, baby... - se agacho a su lado, tomándolo en brazos. - ¿Dónde te duele? - le pregunto, acariciando su pequeña cabecita, el perro que se había soltado, se acerco, lamiendo la mano de Dean.

\- La rodilla… - contesto pasando sus manitas por esta varias veces.

\- Oww...te duele la rodilla... - imito la voz herida de Dean, acomodándolo mejor par que su piernita quedara estirada en la suave alfombra. - ¿Aquí? - pregunto, revisando con cuidado la pierna de su hermanito.

\- Si… - contesto aun viendo desconfiado y con aire de resentimiento en sus ojitos verdes.

\- Esta bien, solo fue un golpecito, un pequeño rasguño. - anuncio, al no descubrir nada mal en la pequeña pierna. Se inclino hacia Dean, besándole la frente. - Mi amor, no vuelvas a huirme así... me asusto tanto que te fueras...

\- Tu... ¿No querías estas solo con esa mujer? - pregunto en un tono, que pese a lo infantil, dejaba ver claramente los celos.

\- No, no si eso te molesta, solo contigo...solo estaré contigo, ¿ok? - con su mano, le alzo la barbilla.

\- Esta bien -contesto sonrojándose, sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Aun tienes ganas de comer? - pregunto un poco golpeado por la mirada que le daban los ojos de Dean.

\- Supongo que si -contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Supongo?, Puedo ir a comprarla y traerla, así no tienes por que moverte de la habitación, ¿Te parece? - Se levanto del suelo, alzando al pequeño con el.

\- Pero quiero que mi salchicha se ha enorme. -pidió con un suspiro. - ¿Vale?

\- Oh...tu salchicha será enorme cuando crezcas. - se rio Sam cómplice consigo mismo.

-¿Uh? No entendí, Sammy -Dijo agarrándole la manga con fuerza. – ¡Explícame!

\- ¿No entendiste?, eso es por que eres un niño. - rio Sam, mirando como el niño estaba por comenzar su pelea de nuevo.

\- No soy un niño Saaaaam, soy un hombre… -dijo mientras se encaminaban a la habitación.

\- Mocoso.

Sam lo bajo de sus brazos, poniéndolo sobre el suelo, para abrir la puerta; entro en la habitación observando a su alrededor por inercia, no quería que algún ser se hubiera colado en su ausencia. John se subió a la cama, acostándose al lado de de las almohadas.

\- Quédate en la cama y enciende la tv, y no vayas a salirte. - le miro desde su altura.

-Si, si, si ya me se las leyes de seguridad. - contesto rodando los ojos.

\- Pues no me hagas recitártelas. - le regaño con voz dura. - Mocoso mimado.

-Tu me mimas -contraataco

\- Yo te mimo. - respondió, sonriendo. -No te levantes de la cama, y no abras la puerta. Me voy, no tardare.

\- Bien, recuerda mi salchicha grande y no veas a ninguna chica. -dijo cruzándose de brazos en un gesto indignado.

\- No lo hare. - respondió antes de cerrar la puerta tras el.

Bajo al centro de la ciudad lo mas rápido que pudo, casi corriendo al puesto ambulante de Hot Dogs, realmente se había contenido para no soltarle una burrada pervertida al pequeño cuando este había mencionado lo de su salchicha.

Aunque se veía que lo estaba llevando bien, al menos hasta que el niño comenzara a ponerse mas celoso.

Cuando doblo la esquina hacia el hotel, pudo jurar que vio una cabellera roja por el rabillo del ojo, así que se giro, asustado, pero no vio nada mas. Con esa visión, se apresuro a llegar al hotel, donde una de las mucamas le dijo que el perro del cuarto se había vuelto loco, y que una de las reglas y normas para tener al animal dentro era que no hiciera ruido.

Esto le extraño al Winchester, quien se apresuro a subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, escuchando al animal ladrar alto, mientras rasguñaba sus piernas.

Sam trago en seco, la habitación estaba vacía...

\- ¿Señor puede callar a ese animal? -casi gruño otro mucama que traía un juego de sabanas limpias en la mano.

Sam se giro hacia la mujer.

\- El niño...¿Donde esta?

\- ¿el rubio, de hermosos ojitos? -pregunto a lo que el menor asintió con una mueca -Se fue hace unos minutos con una mujer…

\- ¿Una mujer? - Casi grito Samuel, mirando con temor. - ¿Una pelirroja?

\- Si. -contesto algo alarmada la mujer -¿Por qué?

 

 

**Capitulo 6**

 

Sam cerro la puerta de la habitación, encerrando al animal allí mientras corría escaleras abajo, abriendo el maletero del Impala, tomando la Colt, la cual tenia las balas que Crowley les había dado  aun dentro.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, entrando por el callejón donde vio la cabellera tan odiada, esa jodida bruja, se las iba a pagar todas y cada una de las veces que le hizo daño a su hermano.

Es que esa mujer había cavado su propia tumba, se metió con lo mas sagrado que tiene en la vida, y sinceramente, ni las regresiones infantiles de su hermano, o el coqueteo de aquella vez le habían dolido tanto como cuando el pequeño Dean dio muestras de no recordar su  relación

Aquella relación que los unía mas allá de la hermandad, solo de recordarlo mientras recorre ese callejón, la ira es lo suficientemente grande como para que deseara sus poderes nuevamente, ¿Por qué? Porque Dean lo vale todo, no importa que sacrificio tenga que hacer, Dean siempre lo valdrá.

Doblo entre dos callejones oscuros y malolientes, sin duda era una trampa... la mujer esperaba deshacerse de el de inmediato; ¿Porque si no, porque no desapareció con su hermano en el momento en que lo obtuvo?, para su suerte las brujas y su arrogancia son elementos siempre unidos, y él piensa aprovecharse de eso.

Cuando entro en un callejón sin salida, no viendo ninguna pista de la mujer, da un gruñido de frustración pensando que la ha perdido; pero ve unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos, alza el arma en dirección a esta, pero al parecer La mujer sintió su presencia, por lo que se volteo y usando sus poderes lo impulso hacia atrás.

Su sonrisa, en esos labios pintados de rojo, se extendió por todo su rostro, mientras acaricia la cabeza de un perdido Dean, que lleva entre brazos, cuyo ojos verdes parecen dormidos, y asi sin mas, la bruja emprende su camino nuevamente alejándose del menor.

\- ¡Dean! - jadeo Sam, casi sin aire por el golpe que se había dado contra la pared, la pistola cayo al suelo, rodando unos centímetros.

\- Déjalo cazador, déjalo y sigue tu vida. -dijo la mujer deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡No!, no dejare que te lo quedes, Dean no es tuyo, tu eres quien tiene que entender. - Grito con impotencia de no poder soltarse de esa fuerza sobrenatural.

\- Joven Winchester, ya viste mi poder, el ya olvido su relación. - señalo con asco. - Con un chasquido de dedos, puede olvidarte también.

Eso desarmo un poco a Sam, quien sintió sus ojos humedecerse. - No... - dijo casi sin voz. - Por favor...no lo hagas, regrésalo a la normalidad primero...

\- ¿Es acaso eso un ultimo deseo? ¿Te estas rindiendo?

\- Si...lo es, regrésalo a la normalidad, déjalo libre de esto...mátame a mi. - pidió, sus ojos no pudiendo evitar ver como el niño derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

\- Hmmm, no, no lo creo… – negó. - Me interesa tu hermano en muchos aspectos como para dejarlo ir.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo necesitas? - Intento distraerla, observando todo el sitio, sin que la bruja se diera cuenta. - ¿trabajas con demonios?

\- Puede que sí, tu hermano dejo cuentas pendientes haya abajo, además es muy sensual. - señalo pasando su mano por la mejilla del pequeño. - Debo admitir que me sorprende su conexión, pese a que esta en trance, su alma sufre por ti. -hizo una pausa. - Usa eso de consuelo, el te ama con todo su corazón. - se medio burlo. - Ese puede ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas.

Solo ese pequeño desliz, esa pequeña desconcentración de la bruja, le había bastado para liberarse, por que la fuerza de las brujas no es tan poderosa como los demonios.

\- ¿De verdad? - Sam pregunto con sorna, su mano en el arma.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida sentía el frio metal del arma contra su frente y un movimiento en falso le costaría la vida.

\- No dispares, por favor. - logro pedir con su garganta seca del pánico.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Angelique? - Pregunto, sonriendo, pareciendo confiado, pero en realidad su concentración solo estaba pendiente de lo que Dean hacia, que al fin y al cabo era nada. - Pienso que si te mato, el regresara a la normalidad.

\- O tal vez nunca lo haga. - rebatió esta, visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Averigüémoslo. - su sonrisa se volvió mas confiada, por el nerviosismos, y solo eso le basto, para que en el oscuro callejón resonara el disparo, que entro directo a la cabeza de la bruja, acabando con su existencia.

Segundos después una gran luz emergió del callejón, Sam retrocedió unos pasos y cuando abrió los ojos desesperado, buscando a su hermano con la vista, lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo, desnudo... y de 32 años... se arrodillo con cuidado conteniendo las lagrimas, que pasaron de temor a alegría cuando comprobó el pulso del mayor...

 

 

No le quito el ojo de encima en todo el rato, no se aparto de su lado, al igual que John, que no parecía importarle que su antiguo dueño hubiera crecido un metro entero.

Aunque aun le dolía la espalda de cargarlo al Impala, y luego retirarse de la habitación del hotel en Buffalo, sin que nadie le viera, ya que no había manera de que explicara como diablos un niño se había convertido en ese hombre, se había cambiado de hotel a uno a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había tenido que esconder al perro, el cual parecía saber que no debía hacer ruido, jodido Dean y sus mañas, solo esperara que le siguiera gustando el perro, por que ya tenia bastante con haberlo cuidado el, todo el camino que había recorrido.

Las facciones de su hermano se veían tranquilas, visiblemente relajadas, como si estuviera teniendo el mejor de los sueños. Eso hizo sonreír a Sam, seguramente Dean no soñaba tonterías como el, quien era capaz de visualizar toda una vida de ensueño con su hermano.

El perro empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro y con su nariz empujaba la mano del menor hacia Dean que ya se removía inquieto cono intentando despertar.

\- Shhh...esta bien...cálmate Jonh. - le dio una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su pequeña cabecita peluda. Giro su rostro hacia Dean, encontrándose con sus adormilados ojos verdes. - Hey...

\- Hey… - contesto sonriendo un poco. - ¿Estas bien?

\- No. No estoy bien. - respondió, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto de inmediato algo preocupado. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te extrañe...- no pudo retener el sollozo, que escondió contra la piel del hombro de su hermano. - Lo siento.

-Tranquilo Sammy, lo sé, yo también te extrañe aunque no recuerdo mucho - dijo suspirando ante el olor tan conocido del menor -Te amo enano

\- Yo también te amo... - Sam se apretó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, pasando una pierna por encima de las de Dean que estaban cubiertas por las sabanas

\- Extrañaba tanto esto - dijo el mayor escondiendo su cuello en el del menor -Tenerte entre mis brazos.

\- Lo se...te necesite tanto...pensé que seria demasiado difícil solo para mi... - sollozo, sus rosados labios tocando la adorada piel de su hermano, como tanto había necesitado hacer.

\- Aunque no recuerdo mucho, si recuerdo la ansiedad de estar cerca de ti, Sam -respondió besando el cuello del contrario con inocentes besos. - Estaba contigo, pero me sentía muy lejos de ti... -susurro para luego dejar un leve mordisco.

\- Dean... - Sam contuvo la respiración, dejando a su hermano mimarle.

Dean bajo subió sus manos, que hasta el momento habían estado quietas, a vagar por el cuerpo del menor, solo tocando, recorriendo lo conocido y lo tan anhelado, acariciando... parta luego cerrarse en un fuerte abrazo.

 - Siento haberte asustado tanto…

\- Cuando desapareciste... - comenzó a decir Sam, un poco susurrado, como si fuera a contarle un secreto. - estaba tan asustado...muy asustado... solo quería sostenerte en mis brazos, abrazarte y amarte... - sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la piel de su hermano, bajando por ese fuerte cuello que tanda había apreciado.

Dean contuvo un gemido necesitado cuando sintió los labios, sus manos empezaron a moverse por la amplia espalda lentamente, devolviendo las caricias.

\- Yo... pensé que nunca te volvería ver… - susurro bajito, algo avergonzado pero el momento podía mas que cualquier otra cosa, Sam no era el único que había estado aterrado, el inclusive cree todavía estarlo... nunca habían estado tan cerca de perderse el uno al otro... bueno al menos desde que empezaron ... su relación.

\- Esta bien Dean...estamos aquí ahora... - susurro contra la piel del pecho de su hermano. - Tu piel sabe igual... - susurro, pasando su lengua por uno de los pezones de Dean, humedeciéndolo con saliva.

\- Hum, jodido enano… - dijo entre suspiros. - Estamos juntos... lo logramos de nuevo, Sam.

\- Siempre lo hacemos... - Sam sonrió, rozando con sus dientes el pezón.

\- Sammy, te noto muy necesitado… - pico riendo. - ¿Soñaste con hacerme cosas cuando era un niño?

\- No, pero soñé hacerte cosas teniéndote así... - su voz sonó un poco amenazadora, mientras mordía con mas fuerza su pezón. - ...y si no me dejas...voy a amarrarte.

Dean rio bajito, para luego gemir inevitablemente alto, ante la caricia del menor. - No me voy a oponer, aunque la idea de que me amarres suena interesante.

Sam lamio sus abdominales, introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo de su hermano, que se contrajo debajo de el.

\- Dejemos eso para después...ahora quiero un poco de lo que me prometiste la ultima vez.

Dean no podía evitar temblar ante el tacto del menor, sus manos le volvían loco y ni que decir de su lengua.

 - Recuérdamelo Sam…

\- Acerca de dejarme follarte...por todos lados... - y para corroborar sus palabras, su lengua hizo presión en el ombligo de su hermano.

\- ¡Saaaam! - gimió estremeciéndose. - Hazlo, Hazlo por donde quieras, Sammy. – le alentó,  removiéndose para quitarse las sabanas de encima, que aun le impedían sentir al menor totalmente

Sam apenas sintió a su hermano liberarse de las sabanas, le abrió las piernas, dejándolo mas expuesto de lo que estaba.

\- Eso es lo que hare...te hare mío...completamente mío. - Sus labios acariciaron por ultima vez el torso de su hermano, para pasar a chupar cerca de los testículos de Dean, sus cabellos castaños rozando la polla de su hermano.

Dean se removió ansioso, jadeando. -No, no, no me tortures Sam, ohh… extrañaba tanto tu contacto, extrañaba tanto que me tocaras…

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - pregunto, dando una lamida tentadora sobre la morada polla de su hermano.

\- Como no tienes idea Sam, me moría por sentir tus manos sobre mi - confeso mientras movía las caderas hacia arriba.

Sam sonrió con esas palabras, su ego subiendo muchos puntos. Sus labios tomaron la cabeza de la polla de su hermano, su lengua hurgando desesperadamente en esa pequeña entrada, el sabor de Dean inundándole, gracias a la sobre estimulación a la que sometía ese grueso pene.

-Sam, Sam, Sammy. - gemía el mayor removiéndose deseando entrar en esas boca que le torturaba - Follame - susurro bajito, unas lagrimas de placer bajando por sus mejillas.

Sam dejo de lamerlo, para dar varias succiones firmes y rápidas, metiéndose esa polla caliente hasta la mitad, para luego sacarla de la boca completamente.

\- No tenemos lubricante... - anuncio, viendo como su hermano espiraba agitadamente.

\- Mi saliva sirve. - contesto sonriendo traviesamente, Sonrisa que el mayor uso mucho cuando estaba con el menor, en miniatura...

\- La mía también. - reto Sam - Pervertido.

\- Hey, eres tu el que acaba de ofrecer su saliva ahí, Sam. – le reclamo con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

\- Puedo usar aceite o crema, si quieres. - Sam se encogió de hombros, levantándose de donde estaba y subiendo por el cuerpo de su hermano hasta quedar de frente con Dean. - O podemos dejar esto para otro día...

\- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Verdad? – pregunto. - Usa lo que quieras Sam, lo que quieras, tu saliva la mía o una cremita de esas que guardas en tu bolso, como una nena.

\- ¿Una nena? - pregunto Sam, cuando una lamida fría en su pie le hizo casi caerse de la cama. - ¡John, bájate de la cama! (NDIbrahil: A que se asustaron con la Zoophilia? xDDD Es que soy una experta en ese tema C:)

\- ¿John? -pregunto Dean entre espantado e impresionado - ¿Quién?

\- Ah...el perro. - explico Sam, cubriendo a Dean con la sabana, mientras el perrito subía a saludar a Dean, dándole tiempo a Sam para buscar los condones en su bolsa.

Dean se mordió el labio viendo al animal que movía la cola contento y se acerco a lamerle toda la cara. - Sam ¿Cómo demonios... hahaha…tenemos un perro?

\- Tu lo querías, no pude negarme...me diste el trato de silencio y eso solo...me enfermo un poco, - explico, bajando al perro al suelo, dándole una mirada enfadada cuando el cachorro quiso subirse a la cama. - Eras un mimado. - se refirió a Dean, subiéndose encima de su cuerpo de nuevo.

\- En realidad es hermoso. - dijo Dean haciendo ladrar al pequeño animal de felicidad, se rio un poco antes de volver a ver al menor. - Lo siento supongo que era un deseo sin resolver, un día antes de que mama muriera, papa me había prometido un perro, gracias por darme el gusto Sam

Sam se inclino a besarlo, mordiéndole los labios antes de separarse. - De nada, pero luego tu tendrás que complacerme con algo mas.

\- ¿En que?- pregunto coqueteándole con sus ojos, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del menor.

\- Un hogar. - respondió serio. - Un lugar fijo...donde podamos hacer esto todo el tiempo.

Dean se quedo callado unos segundos, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, hasta que pudo coordinar y tuvo el valor de preguntar. - ¿Quieres dejar la caza? ¿Quieres... tener una vida normal, conmigo... como pareja? - pregunto entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

\- No mas demonios, creaturas...hermanos, solo nosotros dos, compartiendo una cama todas las noches, el mismo sofá, una cocina, un baño decente donde quepan mis pies en la tina...quiero todo eso. - susurro contra los labios de Dean.

\- No, no lo se, Sam, los demonios, es decir no es fácil salirse - contesto respirando el aliento contrario -Tengo miedo. - confeso desviando la mirada.

\- Hazlo por mi...por favor...podemos hacer esto... - sus ojos avellanas se llenaron de lagrimas. - Quiero hacer esto...

Dean suspiro, en cuanto vio las lagrimas del menor sabia que había accedido - Esta Bien Sammy, solo tu y yo, pero siempre juntos ¿Esta bien?

Sam soltó una sonrisa. - Te engañe. - dijo antes de tomarlo con fuerza por sus caderas, apretando ambas entrepiernas, una contra la otra, mientras se adueñaba de la boca de Dean.

Dean trato de parar el beso, confundido por esas palabras, empujo al menor logrando separarse usando algo mas de fuerza de la normal, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el corrientazo de placer que recibió su cuerpo al sentir la polla del menor apretarse contra la propia.

\- ¿Cómo que engañar? - pregunto jalando aire.

\- Use el viejo truco, siempre me das todo si te lloriqueo un poco. - susurro, besándole las comisuras de los labios, tratando de meterse dentro de su boca.

\- Espera, espera eso lo se - contesto gruñendo - Pero, ¿Quieres esa vida, si o no?

\- Por supuesto que quiero esa vida...- movió sus caderas de manera circular, restregándose mas fuerte. - Por eso lo use...por que quiero eso...aparte de que John...necesita una casa.

Dean se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero seguro se le notaba el esfuerzo por la sonrisa maliciosa del menor. - Tramposo, creo, ahhh… que los dos somos unos mimados en el fondo. - dijo empezando a mover sus propias caderas.

\- Déjame follarte ahora... - pidió, abriéndole las piernas.

\- Hazlo. - contesto estremeciéndose.

Sam se levanto del cuerpo de su hermano, observando a Dean desnudo en toda su gloria. - Eres hermoso... - susurro mirando a la expuesta entrada de su hermano.

Dean se sonrojo y desvió la mirada con una risita  -Mentiroso, exagerado… - Ni siquiera sabia por que se cohibía con Sam, no es como si el fuera la mujer de esta relación.

\- ¿Lo soy?, no creo que exagere... - Sam dio un jadeo cuando con su dedo pulgar toco la rosada entrada, que se contraía.

Dean desvió la mirada, avergonzado como reaccionaba tan fácilmente, necesitado, su cuerpo ante un toque tan simple, por dios su entrada se contraía sola, ansiosa de que le llenaran... nunca pensó que el se encontraría en una situación así, y no puede estar mas feliz en el interior de que lo este.

\- Sammy…

\- Se que quieres mas que mis dedos. - le hablo con lujuria. - ¿Debería de darte mas que mis dedos? - se pregunto a si mismo, chupando su pulgar, humedeciéndolo con su saliva.

-¿Quieres que te pida mas? Méteme tu polla. – dijo sin vergüenza, quitando todo ese temor de lado. – Vamos Sam, métemela la quiero dentro. - pidió abriendo mas las piernas.

Sam le miro con lujuria, su polla dando un estirón doloroso al ver a Dean abrirse así.

\- Necesitado. - fue lo que le dijo antes de inclinarse y escupir sobre sus entrada, pasando luego dos de sus dedos por allí, introduciendo su dedo índice. - Tan caliente como te deje la ultima vez.

\- Hablas de cuando te obligue a meterme el dedo con siete años - pico riendo, sus mejillas rojas por el placer que sentía con esos dedos manipulando su culo

Sam hizo una mueca, mirándole acusadoramente. - Bastardo, no sabes cuan difícil fue para mi...tener que aguantarme para no metértela y abrirte...desvirgarte de nuevo. - esta vez le dio una sonrisa prepotente, su dedo torciéndose de tal forma que rozo la próstata.

\- Oh Sam, ahhhh que bien... se siente… -jadeo para luego reir, una vez la fuerte ola de placer hubiera pasado. - Apuesto que la tenias durísima, te morías por abrirme con tu polla, ¿Verdad Sam?

\- Eso puedes apostarlo...lo hubiera hecho sino tuvieras esa jodida expresión virginal en tu rostro cada vez que hago esto... - esta vez introdujo dos dedos, firmes y hasta el fondo.

\- Jodido niñato prepotente. -gruño jadeando, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estallar en calor. - Sam apúrate - pidió llevando sus manos a calmar el cosquilleo en sus pezones, ese deseo de que alguien los retorciera...

\- Quizás debería hacerlo ahora...- sonrió Sam, follandoselo con los dedos. - quizás no... - le tentó.

Sus fuerte cuerpo se inclino sobre Dean, sus labios sobre el rosado pezón izquierdo, que Dean no dejaba de retorcer con la yema de sud dedos. Sam saco su lengua, dejando que acariciara con lujuria la punta de la tetilla, sintiendo a su hermano estremecerse.

-Oh dios Sammy, si, si, si… - decía alzando su pecho, ofreciendo sus pezones al menor para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, con todo el. - Vamos Sam, házmelo.

Sam lo mordisqueo, casi como si quisiera marcarlo. - Abre... - le pidió, como si Dean no estuviera mas que abierto. Su mano se posiciono sobre su polla, aun cubierta por su boxer, el cual se apresuro a retirar.

Dean obedeció dejando sus entrada mas expuesta.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez, enano? - pregunto un poco débil por la situación Estremeciéndose por el calor que emitía la polla del menor, y que en su cercanía le hacia estremecer.

Sam restregó su polla contra la abierta entrada. - Por supuesto que lo hago...cada sonido que hiciste... - Sam sonrió, metiendo solo la punta.

Dean jadeo removiéndose inquieto, su entrada comenzó a contraerse de nuevo muchísimo mas seguido,, mas ansiosa. - Estabas muy deseoso y feliz ese día, ¿Por qué?

\- Por que al fin te tenia... - susurro Sam, inclinándose hacia Dean, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. - ¿Quieres que te lo haga como aquella noche? - pregunto a su oído. - Lento...pero tan desesperado por hacerte mio.

\- Si. - contesto abrazando al menor con fuerza. - Si, Sam.

Sam dejo un pequeño beso en su oído, besándole luego la barbilla. - Te amo... - le dijo antes de introducirse lentamente, escuchando el gemido de Dean.

\- Yo también. - contesto jadeando bajito pero directamente en el oído del menor dejándole sentir lo excitado que le tenia. - Solo tu, Sammy.

Sam se estremeció, al estar al fin conectado con su hermano, totalmente duro. - Apretado como la primera vez... - susurro, saliendo y embistiendo de nuevo.

Dean pego un brinco con la embestida, igual con la segunda, sus ojos cerrados en una mueca de placer. - Se siente también como la primera vez, te amo Sam.

Sam comenzó a embestir un poco mas rápido, pero sin dejar ese ritmo profundo y pausado, nunca pasándose mas allá del ritmo que llevaba. - Ohh...Dean... - Sam hizo un sonido estrangulado cuando su hermano le apretó.

\- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto juguetón repitiendo el movimiento, mientras empezaba a jugar con los pezones del menor, retorciéndolos solo para empujarlos hacia dentro luego

\- Esto es diferente de la primera vez... - se rio Sam, medio jadeo medio risa. Sus embestidas endureciéndose esta vez, como si Dean le hubiera dado permiso para ir mas rápido, el sonido de ambas caderas chocando resonando en la habitación.

\- La primera vez estaba muy nervioso como para tocarte, ahora... no. - replico entre risas bajitas -¡Joder Sam! - casi grito interrumpiendo las risas, jadeando por el aumento de fuerza, que iba directo a su próstata, con la experta polla de Sam, que parecía conocer todos los caminos dentro de ese cuerpo.

\- Vente por mi Dean...

\- ¿Como se te ocurre, que me voy a venir cuando tu… ¡¡ahh!! – gimió, su polla casi saltando gracias al chorro tras chorro de semen caliente que salía de esta, Dean alzo sus caderas para que los últimos vestigios de placer aumentaran al rosar su polla con el estomago del menor, apretando a la voz la polla que le estaba llenando el culo de un momento a otro, llenándoselo de semen, espeso y caliente semen que quedo dentro de sus entrañas.

\- Oh Dean... - Sam dio un grito ahogado, cuando se dejo caer sobre su hermano, casi aplastándolo con su pecho.

\- Si quieres repetir seria bueno que me dejes respirar - contesto tratando de quitarse al menor de encima. -Estas gordo, mi pequeño Sammy.

\- Tu eres quien come como cerdo... - rebatió el menor Winchester rodando en la cama para quedar a un lado.

\- Mentira como lo que cualquier persona normal. - dijo volteándose para abrazarse al menor, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sabana. - Espero que tengas en mente en que estado quieres que vivamos.

\- Quizás debamos mudarnos a Inglaterra. - sugirió Sam, ganándose un codazo de su hermano. - No lo se...busquemos por una casa bonita...que este cerca de la ciudad o en un pueblo...no lo se Dean...

-Tú idea, tu planeas. -contesto cerrando los ojos y bostezando.

\- Soy el hombre de la relación, después de todo. - sonrió Sam, girando la cabeza para ver el rostro adormilado de Dean.

\- Pues mi querido hombre de la relación - dijo entre gruñidos -  Acabas de quedarte sin sexo por dos meses. - dijo separándose del menor y dándole la espalda.

Sam lo abrazo por detrás. - ¿Sabes?, creo que el hechizo de la bruja salió mal, y al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste un niño. - dijo riéndose sobre el cuello de su hermano. - Pero, aun así te amo.

\- Te amo - contesto sonriendo aunque el menor no pudiera verlo. - Sam, eres tu el niño me manipulaste con lagrimas.

\- No te quejaste...no lo hagas ahora... - susurro adormilado, cerrando sus ojos.

\- No me quejo, porque siempre quiero estar contigo.

Dean alzo la vista viendo con detenimiento la habitación de motel al darse cuenta que definitivamente su hermano no escucho lo ultimo, la contemplo con cierta nostalgia esta seria la ultima noche que el y su hermano durmieran bajo un techo desconocido...


End file.
